


The Student Council President's Love Story

by alienrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Jisung and daniel are brothers, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan, Slow Burn, Student Council, highschool, seongwoo minhyun and jisung are all in the same grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: "What? Are you going to confess to me now too? Im really tired now. I havent even eaten my lunch, can you do it tomorrow?" Seongwoo said."You know, one day, you're gonna be the one saying the confession, and then getting rejected, and you're gonna be the one crying. I really hope you understand one day that you shouldn't hurt someone like that, and if it takes your heart being broken for you to learn, then i hope your heart will be broken to pieces." Jisung said before he puts down his arm to his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- sooooo i wrote an ongsung fic!!!!!!  
> Well if you notice....this is inspired by an anime.....take a guess!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Well, enjoy. I hope this was good enough? 😅😅

Yoon Jisung was elected as the President of Student Council on his last year of high school, and he is more than willing to take on all the responsibilities that has been wrought for the title. He was vice president, before the former president graduated, so he knows every nooks and crannies of the job he is dealing with. 

"Kang Daniel, how many times do i have to tell you to wear your tie properly? And it is prohibited to wear earrings in school!" Jisung warns the junior, or might as well call him, his brother,  _adopted brother,_ they both were. He was a year younger than Jisung. Though he is a total opposite of Jisung, he's the school troublemaker, his name would always be in the disciplinary meeting every week and Jisung had to take all the blame. Eventhough he would cause trouble here and there,he's genius,a prodigy the teachers would call him. Daniel wouldn't pay much attention in class and he would still get the number one sit in his year, effortless.

"Ah hyung! You're no fun...i was just trying on them!" Daniel pouts, while taking off the earrings he had tried on.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten caught by me" Jisung replies while glaring at the person sitting next to Daniel.

"What the hell did I do?!" Jaehwan said, irritated. Jaehwan is Daniel's bestfriend, a music prodigy, but never take his study seriously.

"Nothing, you look like you were up to something. Im watching you guys... both of your class starts in 5 minutes, i think both of you should go to them now." Jisung said as he points at Jaehwan and Daniel back and forth, and walked out the music room. He could hear a soft "Yes mom" from them, and he chuckled at that.

_its actually quite peaceful today, the boys are less stupid and the girls are safe. Should i take a break n-_

Jisung stops his thoughts as he hears a muffled cry from a corner. He walks through the hallway until he reaches a turn, when he saw a girl was crying with hands covering her face, and a guy infront of her, just stood there staring at the wall behind the girl.

_Ong Seongwoo._

The heartthrob of the school, handsome, tall, with great proportions, and also smart. The word 'perfect' would be an understatement. He would receives confessions every other day, from both man and woman, and today, without exception, is one of those days. But it looks like the girl had gotten rejected, well not that Jisung was surprised, because Seongwoo never accepted any of the confessions he had received.

"Ong Seongwoo-ssi. What's happening here now?" Jisung asks as he walks closer to the scene.

"Can't you see? Im rejecting this girl's confession." Seongwoo said while grinning. Jisung almost wants to punch his face if not for the rules of this school and he's the student president.

"idiot Seongwoo!" The girl yelled and runs away crying. 

"Oh thankyou for making her go away." Seongwoo smiles as he tries to walk pass by Jisung but stopped when Jisung lifted up his arm at the level of Seongwoo's chest.

"What? Are you going to confess to me now too? Im really tired now. I havent even eaten my lunch, can you do it tomorrow?" Seongwoo said.

"You know, one day, you're gonna be the one saying the confession, and then getting rejected, and you're gonna be the one crying. I really hope you understand one day that you shouldn't hurt someone like that, and if it takes your heart being broken for you to learn, then i hope your heart will be broken to pieces." Jisung said before he puts down his arm to his side.

Seongwoo's face changed, the light in his eyes is now gone, he purses his lips before he spelled out one by one, "You. Dont. Know. Me." and continues to walk pass Jisung, and Jisung just stood there looking dumbfounded after what the other had replied to him. Ofcourse he doesnt know Seongwoo, in fact, that was the first time they ever had a full 'conversation' with each other. They dont normally cross paths eventhough they are both on the same year but because they were from different classes, they didnt get to know eachother. The first time Jisung met Seongwoo was during his second year in high school, when he went to meet Minhyun, the secretary of the student council at that time, in his class. Hwang Minhyun was Seongwoo's bestfriend, probably the only person Seongwoo had been seen around with. There was a time when a rumour said that they were dating too, but it got shut down when Minhyun said he has another boyfriend.

Jisung then shook his head, sometimes he doesnt know why he spend so much time thinking about Seongwoo even, maybe because they both are fighting with eachother for the first place in their year (only Jisung thinks that) or maybe he just hates the presence of the other. He hasnt thought about it that far.

**_______________**

 

 

"Who did it today?" Minhyun asks, not even looking at Seongwoo while flipping through the book he was reading. He was the only person in that abandon music room, and the only people welcome to that room was either Seongwoo, or his boyfriend, but since his boyfriend has a class, so he knows Seongwoo would only be the one coming.

"Some girl. I dont even know her name, but she assume i do? And she just straight away confessed to me. How was i supposed to take her seriously? I swear all these people saying 'lets date!' to me like they know me, i mean they could have atleast said their names and ask to be friends first. I would have said yes!" Seongwoo groans as he sit infront of Minhyun. See, the thing about Seongwoo not accepting all the confessions he had gotten was because his different view on relationships, dating particularly, he was 'traditional' as Minhyun would describe him. He wasnt the type to just accept the person as his lover without knowing the person's personality, and there was nothing wrong with that, he thought.

"Woah there. You seem more annoyed today. Was she really that bad?" Minhyun asked as he closes the book he was reading, giving full attention to his friend, feeling odd that his best friend suddenly blows up when he has been dealing with the confessions for years now.

"Well..she wasnt bad. This is not about her.. " Seongwoo tries to explain.

"So who is it? You got more than two today?"

"No thats not it-" Seongwoo paused, "you know the guy that always give speeches during essembly?" He adds.

"The principal? You dont even know his name? The principal's name is-" Minhyun got cut off when Seongwoo suddenly hits him on the head, "Yah what was that for?!" He screams in pain.

"For being an idiot. Not the principal, i still have manners to have the decency to not label him as 'the guy' Minhyun-ah." Seongwoo shook his head, "the guy...with the sharp nose and gets a bit too emotional during his speech" he continues.

"Oh you mean Jisung? Yoon Jisung? What about him?" He quickly recognize the person Seongwoo was talking about, even with such little info.

"You know him? Who is he?"

"Are you for real?" Minhyun frowned, and continues as see the confused look on his friend's face, "the president of the student council???? They literally introduce him like that every freaking essembly???"

"Well you know i never really pay attention to them" Seongwoo smirks, "so are you close with him?" He asks curiously.

"Hmm, well probably but not really close? Well we meet mostly during the student council meetings. He's actually a very nice person, i think, way too nice for his own good" Minhyun comments,"Why? What happen?"

"Nice? He seemed like to be a know-it-all.... _blahblahblahblahblah-"_ Seongwoo rants, and tells Minhyun about what had happen.

Minhyun's response was him throwing a laughing fit. Making Seongwoo more furious.

"Dude hello? Cant you read the situation here? Im very angry?" 

"Im sorry, sorry- well thats what you get for being an idiot Seongwoo. You literally deserve it. Woah, cant believe he said that to you-" and Minhyun was laughing again before he continues, wiping the tears that was forming on his eyes from laughing too much, "-he really went there, didnt he? Finally saying the things i had actually been telling you for the past 6 years of our friendship, and he even said it bluntly. I have so much respect for him now."

"What the heck Minhyun? You are siding with him?!"

"Yeah ofcourse, hello? Test test, earth to Seongwoo? 1 2 3 test test. You were being an asshole to that poor girl so ofcourse you deserve that." Minhyun chuckled, before he adds "but i guess, knowing you, i know you didnt mean it like that. I know you were literally just telling actual truth, and not realizing it would hurt someone's feelings. Man, you're an idiot sometimes." Minhyun sighs. "So how does it taste? Being on the receiving end? Getting blunt answers from an actual person other than me?" Minhyun asked.

"Fuck you Minhyun. He didnt hurt my feelings! I was just mad...okay?!" Seongwoo retorts.

"Oh and it made you like this? I think i see your heart's stabbed there, i could even see blood coming out of your shirt. Oh no should we call an ambulance? Or are you goblin? Should we find your wife? Oh its probably Jisung, let me check if he's busy-" Minhyun teases, taking his phone out from his pocket,  but stopped when the book that he was reading, thrown at him.

"YAH HWANG MINHYUN!"

 

**______________**

 

 

The next day, as Seongwoo was outside the library building, receiving his second confession today, those rare days where he would get two. He look through the window and see the student council president, Yoon Jisung, he remembers the name now after they become nemesis, eventhough it has only been a day since that incident. The president was looking like he was ordering the students to work properly, he was probably scolding them.

"S-seongwoo sunbae- i really like you! Please be my boyfriend!" The girl infront of him said stuttering, again, without an introduction, he thought.

"Sorry but im not into girls" was all he had reply. He was actually shocked by his answer, he actually never gave that as an excuse while rejecting people. He was still looking through the window, when the guy who was on a ladder was suddenly struggling and look like he was about to fall off the ladder, when suddenly - _HUMPHH_ was all that he could hear and he sees Jisung was blocking the ladder with his arm to not let it fall over onto the student. 

Seongwoo was shocked. His eyes couldnt leave the person who was acting all fine after that accident. He was even taking care of the person that fell off and telling him to go to the infirmary. Seongwoo could see Jisung was also in pain, because his bright face turned sour.

"Seongwoo sunbae? I know you are lying...please think about it before you answe-" Seongwoo had forgotten he was in the middle of receiving a confession.

"Im sorry, i just dont really like girls like you." He said as he turns around and started walking.

"Sunbae! I can change!" The girl yelled. 

Seongwoo stops his steps as he look at the girl, "i dont think i would like that too." He said and leaves the girl, he knows her friends were spying on them anyway so he didnt took the time to be decent and wait for the girl to stop crying. Call him mean, but he has been dealing with it since he started middle school.

**_____________**

 

Jisung was walking on the hall way, walking to his next class when he saw a familiar figure leaning on the wall, standing.

"Ong Seongwoo-ssi? Not getting in class?" He asked when he got closer to the other.

"Just Seongwoo. What about you? Not getting in class?" 

Jisung looked at him weirdly, "about to. You should go now. The bell will ring in a few minutes." Jisung said as tries to walk pass Seongwoo when the latter, grip his arm and made him winces in pain.

"You are going to class like this?" Seongwoo asked, staring at Jisung before he loosens his grips.

Before he knew it, Jisung was already in the infirmary, getting treated, by Seongwoo of all people. 

"I cant believe you saw that." Jisung said, as he tries to make a conversation and not being awkward.

"I was rejecting a confession, when i saw you" Seongwoo replied, while bandaging Jisung's arm. Jisung gritted his teeth, if it werent for Seongwoo treating him, he would have punched that pretty face of his by now. But he let it slide this time.

"Were you planning to endure it until class finish?" Seongwoo asked, after he finish bandaging his arm.

"I guess so? I actually thought i would nail the acting." Jisung tried to joke, and smiles at Seongwoo. "Thankyou for this, i owe you one" Jisung said as he raised his perfect bandaged arm, "Im sorry for saying what I said yesterday. It was anger taking its toll over me, but you really were being an asshole." he adds, laughing. "Um, i think we should go to class now-" as he glances at Seongwoo who hasnt been saying a word and was staring at him blankly.

"Er..Seongwoo?" 

Seongwoo suddenly stood up, when he heard his name called. "Ah y-yes. Lets go." As he returns the first aid kit back to its place and walk out of the door. Jisung just look at him weirdly before he too, walks out of the infirmary.

**_______________**

 

Seongwoo was in class, it was Physics, his favourite subject, but he cant seem to focus all through the lesson. And Minhyun has realize it too since Seongwoo hadnt answered a single question the teacher had asked, when he usually would raise up his hand first while the other students would still be calculating their answers.

"Hey whats wrong?" Minhyun asked, looking worried.

Seongwoo just shook his head and said "after class." 

Seongwoo was in shock, that or he has a heart condition. His heart has been beating so fast ever since he got out from the infirmary. Well, the fact that he couldnt properly breathe when he was inside the infirmary was even worrying him. And now, all he could possibly think was, a certain someone's smile, and the soft laughter he could still hear in his mind eventhough no one was laughing. And the eyes of that person, that formed a crescent-moon like shape when he smiles or laugh. Seongwoo couldnt stop thinking about it, he feel his stomach churned and he really thinks he's going to be sick.

 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Seongwoo's class ended for the day, he gathered his stuffs and look over at Minhyun who had fallen asleep during the class.

"Minhyun, Minhyun-ah, wake up. Come on, class ended." Seongwoo pokes his friend's cheeks.

"Mmmhmm kiss me for five more minutes..please" Minhyun mumbled in his sleep.

"YAH HWANG MINHYUN GET UP NOW BEFORE I SLAP YOU" Seongwoo yelled, with a disgusted look on his face.

"What the fuck-" Minhyun sprang up from his seat, almost falling from his chair, "What is wrong with you?!"

"You were speaking nonsense in your sleep you idiot" Seongwoo said. The other students had already left home, they were the only ones left in the class.

"Well you could have done it nicely...i almost hurt myself" Minhyun sulks.

"Go do that face to your boyfriend, i wont buy it. Even for freebies." 

"I wasnt even going to sell it to you asshole." 

**____________**

 

"So what has been bothering you that i have to deal with you being a dick today?" Minhyun said as he eats the a rice cake from his cup. They were at a food vendor near their school.

"I wasnt being a dick." Seongwoo snickered.

"Yeah. Totes. You were being extra douche today." Minhyun replies, not even looking at Seongwoo. He was expecting atleast a punch on the shoulder from Seongwoo but it never came. He just hear deep and long sigh from him. Which has never come out from Seongwoo before.

"Oh no, what did you do this time? Did someone actually sue you for breaking their hearts?" Minhyun asked, worriedly. And to his relief, he had finally gotten the punch he was expecting from Seongwoo.

"I dont know why im friends with you at this point. Forget that, so um- about this president guy..." Seongwoo coughs a bit before he continue, "Is he like strong or something? Whats his story?" 

"Oh, Jisung? You need to remember his name Seongwoo"-

_"yeah well, i remember his name...so well. I just didnt want to say it out loud or i feel like my heart's gonna go out of my chest!" Seongwoo thought to himself._

"Um, well, from what i know, he and and his brother were both adopted. But they both didnt change their family name. He and his brother werent related too but got adopted together as a set. Is he strong? Oh yeah i guess so. He did Aikido for a few years. Why this question?...Ah the people who adopted them were-" Minhyun starts his story but Seongwoo cut him by asking a question.

"He has a brother? Who?"

"Are you serious? I swear you should try and give a shit about what people talk about sometimes." Minhyun sighs, "Daniel. You know, the said 'genius' with all his marked test paper was 99% because the teachers just hate his guts to give him a full mark. Yeah well that's the brother. They both are smart people, you and Jisung had been fighting over the first seat in our grade havent you?" Minhyun asks, as he slurps down fish cake soup.

"What? I dont think so?" Seongwoo looks confused. 

"Yeah well, maybe Jisung just thought of you as a rival then." Minhyun adds.

"Hmm...so as you were saying, his parents were...?" 

"Yeah, well the parents were actually good people. And pretty damn rich too, i dont really know what they do. But they were...a bit old. And from what i heard, they didnt have any other heirs, or couldnt have one? I think, so they went for an adoption. And from what i heard, Jisung's managing the household now, and taking care of his brother because their foster parents move to Jeju, bought a house there as a retirement home. But Jisung and his brother still live at their old house." Minhyun detailed explanations gave Seongwoo goosebumps.

"How...how do you even know all of these?" Seongwoo asked, creeped out by his own friend.

"It was in the school's magazine you knuckle head. Well not about the part that mentioned his parents were rich, thats from the school gossip going around" Minhyun answered.

"Oh there was a featured article about the president in the school magazine huh." 

"Yeah, and that magazine is already 6 months old. I dont think you even bought it. You could borrow mine if you want- wait. Why are you so interested about him suddenly? Is this about him roasting you yesterday? Are you still mad at him?" Minhyun asks again, finishing his soup.

"What- no. No thats not it. Im just curious. Pffft, when was i even mad at him?" Seongwoo snorts. Minhyun shot him a weird look and just shook his head. Seongwoo was always unpredictable anyway so he just let it slide.

**_____________**

 

Seongwoo got home earlier than expected. The walk home felt shorter than usual. He opens the door to his quiet apartment, and settled his bag and jacket on the sofa. He lives alone in that huge apartment, too big for a person to live. His parents lived overseas, they moved because of work. Seongwoo used to visit their house a lot of times in a period of a year, but rarely ever actually meets them. He was mostly greeted by his father's secretary, so he reduced his visits to once a year, only on christmas. His sister is staying in the US after she got married two years ago, and he never saw her since. Probably busy with her one year old child.

He falls down to the sofa, leaning his back, with his left arm covering his eyes from the sunlight, and feeling exhausted, he fell asleep minutes later. 

Seongwoo wakes up to the sound of an airplane. He realizes it was already dark and he had fallen asleep for a few hours now. He gets up from the couch to turn on the lights.

It was around 8pm when he had finished showering and he suddenly felt the urge to eat. He walks to the kitchen to prepare dinner, only to realize he had forgotten to do some grocery shopping, all because his mind was preoccupied by something....or someone.

Seongwoo sigh deeply, thinking if he should just skip dinner or go outside and buy something. He decided to go to out to the mart, he needed some fresh night air anyway.

**______________**

 

 

Seongwoo was walking to the mart near his apartment complex when something caught his eye. He was passing by the playground when he saw someone, sitting on one of the swing of the swingset, looking at the sky. He didnt mind it at first but he found himself staring at the person, and as he gets closer, he finally realized the said person was someone he knows.

_Yoon Jisung._

He didnt know what came to him but when he finally saw the other's face and realized there were tears streaming down his cheeks, Seongwoo sits at the swing next to Jisung, which made the latter yelped in surprised.

"Seongwoo? What-" before Jisung could finish his questions, Seongwoo already opens his mouth.

"The night sky's pretty today isnt it?"  _what the actual fuck Seongwoo, Seongwoo curses himself._

"Oh, uh yeah. It is." Jisung replied, regaining his composure, looking away from Seongwoo when he tried to wipe away the tears with his sleeves.

"I didnt know you live around here." Seongwoo said, his grip on the swing's chain tightened as his chest felt tight.

"Oh. I dont...know how I got here. I'm waiting for my brother to get me. But he has dance practice now so i'm waiting for him." Jisung replied, making Seongwoo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I- uh um, well i had a thing and just ran out here. Ha ha. I didnt bring my phone or money with me....so I called my brother using the security's guard phone there." Jisung explained as he points to the security guard's place before he continues, "and yeah. So here i am", he let out a small chuckle that made Seongwoo froze up immediately.

There was actually a lot to process in Seongwoo's mind,thr first one is how is he still keeping his sanity when he felt like his heart is about to explode. Second, how attractive the other look under the dimly streetlights and lights from passing cars. And lastly, to why was the other crying, Seongwoo was most curious about this one but decided not to ask, as he doesnt want Jisung to feel uncomfortable. "Oh." Was the only thing that went out from his mouth.

"Do you live around here?" Jisung had asked.

"Yeah, in one of the building there."

"Oh, i see."

"Yeah."

And there was a complete silence for a about a minute when Jisung suddenly spoke up.

"Why do you never accepted the confessions you get? Or,.actually just date someone to stop people from confessing to you like everyday?" He asked, making Seongwoo tensed up a little, "Im sorry, that was personal. Its okay if you dont want to answer-" he continues.

"Uh no, its fine. I get it. Well, for a start..." Seongwoo took a deep breath before he continues "I just dont like dating someone without knowing them. And the people that confesses to me, they were all like 'hi please date me, be my boyfriend' without introducing themselves, like they thought i would know their names." Seongwoo said, making Jisung laugh. Seongwoo actually felt glad he's explaining all these because he got hear that laughter he has been thinking about all day.

"And for the record, if they had actually introduced their names, and ask to be friends first, i would've actually said yes.....but they didnt." Seongwoo adds as he could finally look over the person beside him. To his amusement, Jisung was still laughing, and a smile formed on his lips knowing he got to see Jisung's adorable laughing face. 

_Adorable.....huh._

"im sorry....I didnt really mean to laugh-" Jisung said, finally. His eyes were forming tears again from laughing too much, "You're cute. I didnt know you were actually like this. I mean...ok fair, its their loss, but I would have hope that you would be nicer though....and not go around school making enemies." Jisung advices.

"You see, I dont really know sometimes that I hurt their feelings by what I said....im just q vrey blunt person. And i dont want to give them hope, even a little because I know how much that little hope would hurt them a lot more later." Seongwoo replies, he could see Jisung turn his face to the ground.

"Yeah. Understandable. Thats a valid reason. You're right." Jisung said, finally looking up to see Seongwoo's face. "You're a good guy." He adds, making Seongwoo smile. 

There were silence for a few seconds there until a voice called out. 

"Hyungg! Jisung hyung!!!!" Daniel yelled.

"Here! Im here, wait!" Jisung yelled back, "uh Seongwoo? Im gonna go now. Um thank you...for i dont know, just. Thankyou.. Im sorry as well. Have a good night, and sorry for taking your time" he adds, and Seongwoo just nods back, he wanted to say something but the other already start walking to the guy, probably his brother, that called his name. Seongwoo just watches him from the back, staring at the way Jisung walks.

_Cute. Like a penguin...._

Until Seongwoo finally can't see them anymore, he stood up, walking back in lnside to his apartment building. 

_Didnt he called me cute just now? At one point...fuck he did called me cute didnt he?!_

When he finally reaches the elevator and went in it, he finally realizes, the reason he got out of the house was to go to the mart....but he didnt. 

"Well looks like im skipping dinner." He said as a smile crept up to his lips as he thought of the most cheesiest thing he had ever think of.

He was already full from the talk he had,from a short encounter, with a certain someone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short chapter,,,,just a heads up its gonna be a slow one....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updateㅠㅠ was supposed to post this one on saturday, but i lost the whole file so i have to redo it again.....:') 
> 
> Im sorry if this is short chapter but i hope you enjoy it!

Seongwoo walks to school the next day, feeling hungry, as he couldnt cook breakfast and only had a banana milk into his tummy. Being the idiot that he is, he had forgotten to do grocery shopping last night.

_Last night._

Last night was a weird night for him. That few minutes he spent talking with Jisung was a roller coaster of emotions. He was worried when he first saw Jisung cried, nervous when they started talking and he felt a warm fuzzy feeling when Jisung smiled and laughed, and the way he called Seongwoo cute....Seongwoo couldnt possibly sleep well last night, his mind was filled with emotions. Thats also the reason to why he woke up groggily and hungry this morning.

As he almost reached the school gate, he felt his day was brightened as soon as he saw the sight of the student council president standing with Minhyun, laughing at some joke Minhyun probably told him. Seongwoo went to where they were and as he stood infront of Jisung, the latter got surprised but still offer him a smile that made Seongwoo flustered for a bit.

"H-hi. Morning." Seongwoo stutters, still looking at the face of the person he had been thinking about all night.

"Oh hi Seongwoo! Goodmorning!" Jisung replied, smiling brightly. His bright personality made the usually grumpy morning Seongwoo finally smiled.

"Ah, um how's your arm? I forgot to ask last night. How are you toda-" Before Seongwoo could finish his question, Jisung already interrupted him.

"Oh, its fine! I mean, it still needs to be bandaged for a few days but Im f-fine." Jisung answers him. Seongwoo saw the look on Jisung's face that kind of tells him not to talk about last night, and Seongwoo just nods and smiled back.

"Well then, Im going. Have fun working" Seongwoo said as he ruffle Jisung's hair. He could feel the latter's hair was soft on his fingers. Jisung pouted, as he tries to fix his hair back and a 'hey!' comes out from his mouth. Seongwoo just chuckled in response as he turns and walks his way inside. He tried to maintain his facial expression, but god knows, inside he's freaking the hell out because he didnt know why he did what he did. He never physically touched someone's hair like that, even on Minhyun. 

_Wait. Minhyun? Wasnt he-_

Seongwoo stops in his tracks as he turned around again to see if Minhyun was still there.

"Wow. I cant believe you didnt even greet me. Did you even realize i was there the whole time? And when did you get close to Jisung? Werent you guys nemesis just a few days ago?" Minhyun asked as he suddenly walks beside Seongwoo, making Seongwoo jumped a little out of shock.

"What the fu- Hello Minhyun-ssi. Good morning to you too. And no we werent nemesis" He replied, walking ahead.

"So when did you get close? And what about last night? Did something happen?" Minhyun asks again.

"We arent close... I just accidentally met him near my apartment complex last night"

"Eh? Wasnt his house a bit far from you?" Minhyun said as he tries to remember where Jisung's house was.

"Yeah I kno- wait, you know where his house is?" Seongwoo asked.

"Well, yeah. I've been to his house before. For like, twice?"

"For what?"

"Student council stuffs. I had to deliver some papers to him"

"Oh" Seongwoo said as he had a realization that Minhyun is the secretary of the Student Council, "why arent you working by the gate? Shouldn't you be helping Jisung?" he adds.

"Oh, no. The vice president's helping him. He told me to go saying he wants to help." Minhyun said as he suddenly smirks, "Pfft. He probably just wants to spend some time with Jisung. He's too obvious." Minhyun continues.

Seongwoo suddenly stops walking when he heard that. "The vice president? Who's the vice president?"

"Sungwoon. Ha Sungwoon. I cant believe you dont even know who's who when its our final year in high school." Minhyun replies as he shooks his head.

"What's their relationship? Are they dating?" Seongwoo turns to look at Minhyun, making the latter gasp in surprise.

"No shit Seongwoo. They arent dating, but Sungwoon has been courting him since the start of high school. But Jisung, as smart as he is, he is the most dense person you could ever met. No matter how much Sungwoon gives hints he wouldnt notice, well most probably because Jisung just saw him as a brother more than a potential boyfriend." Minhyun explains.

"Oh thats a relief" 

_Fuck, whats a relief again?_

Seongwoo's face turned red as he saw the look Minhyun's face was making. The latter's mouth was agape in surprise, his eyes widens and blinking a few times. Just when Seongwoo tried to speak up and make an excuse, Minhyun already beat him to it.

"For real? Jisung's the one you are finally falling in love for?!" 

"Wha- No! Im not falling in love. What are you talking about?!" 

"Okay so lets do a fact check."

"Okay?"

"Have you ever like someone?"

"No"

"Falling for someone?"

"No..."

"Crushes?"

"No?"

"And you think you would know how it feels fall in love with someone? Seongwoo, my dear bestfriend, take it from me, someone who is currently in a healthy and happy relationship, you are in love. I could see it, heck i could feel it!" Minhyun yelled in happiness.

"Woah woah. What are you trying to say?"

"I saw the face you make when you talked to him just now, well you probably DIDNT notice i WAS there too because you look like you were about to eat up the poor boy. And that wasnt the weird part, the weird part was when you ruffled his hair. I was baffled." 

"How is ruffling someone's hair weird?!" Seongwoo said as he ruffled Minhyun's hair but with much more force, making the latter screeched in pain.

"Yah! Dont ruin my hair!" Minhyun screams, making Seongwoo laugh. Just then, Minhyun's face suddenly change, his pout turned to a bright smile when he saw the person, whom he called his boyfriend, approaches him.

"Hey" Minhyun said shyly. Seongwoo swears they had been dating for over a year now but he doesnt understand why his friend is always shy when they meet.

"Hi, what happen to your hair?" The person said as he tries to fix Minhyun's hair.

"Oh, someone was being salty when i serve him the reality of his love life" Minhyun sulks but smiles again when his boyfriend finish fixing his hair

"Yah! I cant believe you are complaining to your boyfriend who is a year younger than you!" Seongwoo said that only earns a cackle of laughter from them.

"Well he is still a baby to me" Minhyun's boyfriend said as he circles Minhyun's waist, smiling proud.

"Tsk. Whatever! Yall annoying." Seongwoo sneered.

"You are just jealous. By the way-" Minhyun turns to look at his boyfriend, " this man right here has a crush on your bestfriend's brother." he smirks, making Seongwoo's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Jisung hyung?" Minhyun's boyfriend asked, as he glance at Seongwoo.

"Yep! He has been thinking about him for 3 days in a row now-" Minhyun said as he turns to Seongwoo, "dont even deny it! You have been talking and asking about him for the last 3 days now, I just didnt say anything because I thought you were just curious but after seeing it tiday, you are clearly in love" and he turns again to look at his boyfriend, "so, any pros and cons or tips you want to share to my best buddy here? Its his first time, his heart will probably be broken, but i would like to minimize the damage"  

"Wow great to know you expected my heart to be broken" Seongwoo said, his friend was unbelievable, but he was still interested on knowing what Minhyun's boyfriend has to say.

"Well....he's really dense? But he actually has a lot of fans, maybe not as much as you got but he has some significant number of admirers. I mean, Sungwoon hyung has been pining over him since the start of highschool." he explains, "well, not many actually did try to confess to Jisung hyung because of how protective his brother can be."

"Daniel?" Seongwoo asks 

"Yeah. He's actually really nice but people just saw him as scary person and since he mostly just hang out with me, so yeah. But i think he will like you since you're funny and all. Oh one more thing-" he paused, and signals to lean in closer, "Daniel, um...actually has a thing for Sungwoon hyung." he whispers.

Both Minhyun and Seongwoo have a look of surprise on their face, when Seongwoo was about to ask something, the bell rings as an indication that class was about to start. 

"Well guess I'll see you later during lunch" Minhyun said as he pinches his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Yeah, see you hyung~ and goodluck on your first ever love quest Seongwoo hyung!" 

"Bye Jaehwannie~~" Minhyun waved off his boyfriend and Seongwoo smiles at him. After not seeing his boyfriend's back anymore, Minhyun suddenly chuckled, "So you're not in denial anymore?" He asked.

"Shut up loser" Seongwoo retorts as they start to walk together to their first class of the day. Seongwoo has a lot to think about but he hope classes would distract him for awhile.

**______________**

 

 

After their last class, Minhyun already went off saying he's going to see the football match thats happening today, well to be exact, to see his boyfriend plays. And since Seongwoo hated sports, especially sports that requires a ball, he decided not to go due to his traumatic past to which Minhyun just said he was being dramatic.

Seongwoo had to drop off the books that their history teacher had told them to pass up at the Teacher's room before he could go home.

After he had done dropping them off, as he walks pass by the teacher's room, he realizes the room next to it was the student council's room, and he saw the door was wide open. He glances to see who's inside and he saw Jisung, sitting on the floor with a bunch of stacks of papers, looking so tired and confused. So by instincts, Seongwoo walks in since he realizes no one else was in the room.

"Why are you on the floor?" Seongwoo asked, making the other startled.

"Oh Seongwoo! You shocked me.."

"Sorry...what are you doing here alone?"

"Its fine...uh yeah well, duty calls." Jisung giggled.

"Why are you doing it alone? It doesnt look like a one person work load. And why are you on the floor?" Seongwoo asks again, as he too, sits on the floor beside Jisung. He doesnt actually know where this courage of talking and sitting beside Jisung came from.

"Oh since the football match is happening, and they wanted to watch it, so I let them. I tried working at the table, but my arm always got in the way by bumping on to the table so i moved on the floor. Well this isnt much too, I just have to classify some of these papers, and Im almost done" Jisung explains, smiling, as he continues to work.

"But your arm..." Seongwoo said as he glanced at the other's arm that was bandaged and was put aside as Jisung could use only his other hand.

"Its fine, dont worry  Hehe." Was the only thing he replied. Making Seongwoo bitterly smile at him. He took one of the papers from the pile that needs to be classified and looks at Jisung and to the other stack of paper trying to figure out how to do it.

"So how do you do this? According to class? Oh this is easy. This is supposed to be here-" Seongwoo said as he starts to help Jisung 

"You dont have to do this.." Jisung said as he turns to look at Seongwoo who was still handling the papers.

"I just want you to go home early so you could rest." Seongwoo replies not even looking to see Jisung's eyes. Jisung's heart fluttered at the comment but he didnt say anything after that and just lets Seongwoo do the job. 

Jisung didnt realize it but the sun was already setting when they finished working. They didnt talk much while working and Seongwoo didnt feel awkward either. As both of them were still sitting on the floor, both feeling tired, they lean their backs on the wall behind and looking outside the window where the sky had changed its' colour.

"Its beautiful isnt it?" Jisung suddenly said admiring the view.

 "Yeah.." Seongwoo replied glancing at the person sitting next to him, he knows Jisung was talking about the sunset, but he thought, Jisung was more beautiful. Seongwoo couldnt help but stare at him. The colour of the sun that reflected on Jisung's face was delicate and precise, almost as if the colour was meant to present him. Jisung had close both of his eyes, and Seongwoo could see his long dainty eyelashes falters above his eyelids. His sharp nose, pursed lips and his flushed cheeks were all too graceful in Seongwoo's eyes. His beauty was ethereal.

Seongwoo turns his head to look at the window again when he realizes he was staring too long, he didnt want to get caught being a creep. He then just stares at the sky, admiring its beauty and appreciating the time he's having when he suddenly feels a sudden weight on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Jisung was already sleeping, leaning his head on his shoulder making Seongwoo froze in response, he could feel the other's hair brushes slightly on his cheek and neck. Though he frozed, his heart was beating like crazy, and he could feel sweat was running through his forehead.

And all he could think about was,

_He smells good. Fuck._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh i made a twitter account hehehehehehe
> 
> (@alienrice_): https://twitter.com/alienrice_?s=09


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this small chapter took longer.....uni has been hard and i couldnt write properly :') sorry....but enjoy?

 The sky had changed colour when Seongwoo woke up, he had fallen asleep after staring at sleeping Jisung on his shoulder for atleast around 30 minutes, he hasnt have the heart to wake the other up as he looked so cute in his eyes. He wanted to stretch because he couldnt feel his shoulder now and his back was aching from leaning by the wall too long. 

 

_lets wait 5 more minutes_.

He waited 5 more minutes and decided to wake Jisung up after 5 minutes

"Jisung? Hey..." Seongwoo said softly as he nudges Jisung on his side. Jisung just squirmed on his shoulder making Seongwoo tensed.

_Shit hes so cute._

"Jisung...hey. We kinda need to go now, its getting dark. _"_

"Hmmm" Seongwoo heard Jisung mumbled.

Jisung finally opened his eyes after a few minutes and rubs his eye with his hand, head still leaning against Seongwoo's shoulder.

"You're awake now?" Seongwoo could see Jisung's eyes widens when he asked the question.

He jolted up suddenly, hitting his head on Seongwoo's lower jaw making the latter winces in pain. 

"Oh shit. Im sorry!!!!" Jisung screamed as he holds Seongwoo's face with his hand and massaging the area he had hit. Seongwoo could see the worry on Jisung's face, though he was in pain seconds ago, it all turned numb when the other touches his face. He could feel his insides becomes hot and he could feel himself sweating.

"Seongwoo are you okay? Oh no, you are red!! Does it hurt really bad?" Jisung asked, looking at Seongwoo's eyes, their faces were really closed to eachother.

"Y-yeah. Jisung, Im r-really fine.. Its okay." Seongwoo said looking back at Jisung's glistening eyes. Jisung suddenly blinks confusely, probably realizing their faces were centimeters apart to eachother. He backed up and scratched his nape looking shyly to the floor, "sorry" Jisung said, "you should have woken me up...now what time is it?" he asked, while looking for his watch.

"I felt bad...you look tired."Seongwoo smiles at Jisung indicating he was fine with it, more than fine he thinks. "Um, we should go now, it's gonna get cold." Seongwoo continues trying to stand up, he felt his leg weakening as he stumbled a bit but he caught his balance after. Jisung was still sitting on the floor arranging the papers they had finished doing an hour ago before they both fell asleep. 

"I dont think i can feel my legs" Jisung said chuckling as he was trying to stand up. Seongwoo chuckled back offering his hand to Jisung without thinking the after effect of what that would made him feel. Jisung hold Seongwoo's hand as he tried standing up. 

"Thankyou Seongwoo, you've been really helping me alot today"

"Its f-fine" he replied, he was panicking again in the inside. Jisung's hand felt soft to his. He wanted to held them more but Jisung took his hand off Seongwoo's after awhile making the latter's heart drop a little.

  
_______________

 

 

 

"You sure you dont want me to accompany you walk to your house?" Seongwoo asked as they were out of the school gate.

"It's okay Seongwoo, it's just a 15 minute walk from here. Your house is further, you should go now, i already feel guilty making you spend time with me until this late" Jisung said pouting as he looks at Seongwoo.

_Stop with that pout. Stop-_

"I dont mind spending time with you." Seongwoo said under his breath, he was glad as Jisung looked like he didnt hear him.

"Did you say something?" Jisung asked, and Seongwoo just flashes a smile.

"Dont you feel cold? Why didnt you bring your jacket?" 

"Well....i did said it was a 15 minute walk...."

Seongwoo chuckled but shook his head as he took off his jacket and put it on Jisung's shoulder "Here, wear this."

"Wha-no no no you're gonna get a cold!" 

"I already got it like a week ago, i doubt it will come back. My immune system is pretty bad ass Jisung. Your nose is already running...and i cant let the school's council president be sick. Besides, im taking the bus so ill be fine" Seongwoo said, smiles at Jisung as he turns to the other direction, walking away and waves his hand signaling that he's going without even looking back at Jisung. 

He couldnt help the grin crawling up to his lips thinking of how adorable Jisung looked like when his jacket was maybe a little too big for his small, slender body.

________________

 

 

 

The next day, Seongwoo came to school with a light heart, he ate his normal home made breakfast today after finally doing his grocery shopping last night. As he walked to the school gate, he's not gonna lie, he did hoped to see Jisung at the school gate but felt disappointed when he wasnt there. He did saw Minhyun  there and another junior he didnt know the name of. Seongwoo walked to where Minhyun were and before he could greet him, the latter already opens his mouth to talk.

"Well look who come to school smiling today. Pfft." Minhyun smirks, "Too bad I dont think you will get to see him today."

Seongwoo gave him a questioning look before saying, "What are you saying?"

"Your lover boy is sick, his brother just came in to say that Jisung is taking the day off."

"Oh" Seongwoo replied, his mind turned blank. He mentally curses himself as he remembers what he said last night to the other, it had come true, and now he felt bad. His mind had drifted off thinking about Jisung until Minhyun shook his body to make him regain his conciousness.

"Dude you just went a full blank paper on me" Minhyun laughs, before he continues "are you that worried?"

"W-what. NO! What makes you think that?!" Seogwoo scoffs, earning a smirk from Minhyun's lips. 

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Seongwoo."

"Im going asshole, see you in class." Seongwoo said as he left the place.

________________

 

 

 

It would be a lie to say Seongwoo didnt think about Jisung at all through his classes. Saying he was worried would be an understatement. The confessions he had gotten today was even making it worse, he didnt want to be rude to them as he remembers what Jisung had said to him the other day but all he could think about when he had gotten the confession was Jisung. And its making him feel weird things. So when Minhyun suddenly came up to him at the end of his final class for the day, panting from running, he had mixed feelings. 

"Seongwoo!!! Please help me!!" He yelled in between heavy breathing.

"What?" Seongwoo said, packing his bag and not even giving Minhyun a glance.

"You need to send this files to Jisung, this needs to be done before the council meeting tomorrow or else..."

"What? Why?"

"Its important. He could get scolded at by the principal if he doesnt have this done by tomorrow. The vice and me already did what we have to do and the only left is his statement." Minhyun explains.

"I- why are you not the one doing it?" Seongwoo asked scrunching his nose.

"Well i need to pick up Joon in a few minutes. Its thursday remember? Come on please do it, i have to go now"

"What about other people? Are just pranking me right now?"

"Everyone went home already- thats why i came running to you, i would ask Daniel or Jaehwan but they both have extra practice class until 9 and i dont want to slow down Jisung, he's already sick.... come on Seongwoo I seriously need to go! Please please please pleas-" 

"Yah! Yah okay okay, send me his address. You owe me big time." Seongwoo let out a deep sigh because his friend looked so pitiful saying please like that, yeah...also not because he was worried of Jisung or he wants to see the other atleast once today.... no.

"Okay!!!!! I think I'm doing you a favour but THANKYOU BESTFRIEND!!! I just texted you his address" Minhyun said as he slips his phone inside his back pocket "Ok i gotta run!!! See you tomorrow!" He continues as he runs out the classroom door. Seongwoo just stares at Minhyun's back body until it can't be seen anymore.

Seongwoo then flung his bag on his shoulder and start walking out of his classroom and towards the school gate to go to his next destined location, which is Jisung's house.

__________________

Just like Jisung said last night, his house was really 15 minutes away from school but it was a bit windy the past few days, like last night, thats probably why Jisung had catch a cold.

When Seongwoo arrived to Jisung's neighbourhood, he immediately recognize which one is Jisung's house as Minhyun said it is the only house looking like a mansion in that neighbourhood. He wasnt really surprise of how big it was, he was surprise to  realize it was very quiet. Seongwoo rang the bell a few times and was only answered after a couple of rings.

"Hello? Who is it?" Seongwoo heard Jisung answered. He could hear the latter coughing through the speaker.

"Um, Im here to hand in some documents?From Minhyun." Seongwoo replied. Just after he said that, the gate opens so Seongwoo let himself in. He could see the front door was slightly ajar. he walked as he peeked through the space between the slightly ajar door and he could see a figure that seems to be standing on the other side of the door.

"Um, sorry for the intrusio-" Seongwoo greeted but startled when the door swungly opened.

"What- Shit. What are you doing here?" Jisung asked as he covered up his disheveled hair with the hood of the sweater he was wearing. A cooling patch was attached to his forehead, his cheeks were burning red and the blanket that was covering his body had fallen to the ground. Basically, he looks like a mess but a smile crept to Seongwoo's lips, because Jisung looks cute to him. 

"Uh- Im just told to send you this papers by Minhyun. He said it was important." Seongwoo explains as he hands the documents to Jisung.

"Oh, I thought he would send the others from the council" Jisung replied.

"Oh you dont like me being the one sending it to  you?" Seongwoo questioned.

"Noooooo no no i like you, Its not that. I just dont want to bother other people from outside the comittee-" 

"You like me?" Seongwoo cuts him off.

"Huh?" Jisung's eyes furrowed in confusion.

"You just said that you like me-"

"What? I did?....Oh" Jisung paused, "Im sorry, my mind and mouth is not cooperating righ-"

"So you dont like me?" Seongwoo cuts him off again.

"What, no no nooooo- Im getting dizzy Seongwoo...." Seongwoo chuckled but he was also worried as Jisung looked like he was in pain, so he decided not to ask anymore. Seongwoo let himself in the house as he tried to help Jisung walk and help him sit in one of the sofa in the living room with his hand circling Jisung shoulders and the other picking up Jisung's blanket. Seongwoo took his time to check his surrounding, the place was huge. Well his parents house in the was big too but since he has just been living in his apartment, big houses felt unfamiliar to him.

"Im sorry Seongwoo, im just really not feeling well today...."Jisung said leaning his back against the sofa, as he scanned through the papers Seongwoo sent him, "....but Seongwoo, this is for nextweek."

"Huh?" Seongwoo asked,confused.

"These papers are for next week's council meeting. I already finished writing the report for tomorrow's meeting... Hmm, what exactly did Minhyun told you?"

"That.....you need to do it tonight........"

_Minhyum is an asshole...well...maybe._

"I guess Minhyun is playing a prank on you. Im sorry Seongwoo." Jisung said bowing his head a little bit before he closed his eyes.

"Its fine, really. You should lay down." Seongwoo said as he tries to cover up the other, "are you living alone? Is there anyone else in this house? When will Daniel come home?" Seongwoo asked, looking worried.

"Oh, no. Aunt Mae went grocery shopping just now...and well my parents-" Jisung stops as he coughs, continuously. Surprised Seongwoo gave the glass of water he find on the coffee table next to Jisung. "They are not here" he continues.

"Oh okay" Seongwoo said as he looked at Jisung.

"Come on, sit for awhile. Im sorry I couldnt give better treatment for my guests..." Jisung said, finally looking at Seongwoo's direction. Seongwoo sat at the one seated sofa beside the one Jisung is laying at.

"Its really fine." Seongwoo replied. Jisung didnt reply as he had drifted off to sleep and Seongwoo just stared at the sleeping Jisung, all too vulnerable and weak in his eyes.

_Huh. Cute...... shit what the hell am I doing here?_

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay im sorry it took me longer to update now....but im trying! Ive been stuck in writing....like I have the idea in mind, i just dont know how to write it, so i hope this will do for the time being...

Seongwoo scanned the room he was in, he didnt know what else to do and he didnt want to be a creep staring at the person sleeping soundly on the couch, well not that he'd mind... but that besides the point. So he stood up, walking pass the sleeping Jisung and went out the room which he thinks is the living room, god knows how many living rooms there are in this big house. When he was in the hall way, the front door suddenly creaks open, and he frozed.

"Seongwoo-hyung?"

Oh shit. Wait this is that kid Daniel right? As Seongwoo thought to himself, Daniel already closes the door behind him startling Seongwoo back to his senses.

"Oh hello, im sorry for intruding your house. I meant to send Jisung some files...but he slept" 

"Council duties? I didnt know you were in the comittee. He did? This idiot....Oh by the way Aunt Mae texted me that Jisung needs to take medicine though, wait, since you're here-" Daniel pauses as he take his phone out from his pocket. It looked like he texted someone, "-can you watch him for me? I can actually go to practice if you're here. Um sorry for the trouble but make yourself at home, use the kitchen if you want to, and tell Jisung later that Aunt Mae can't come until tomorrow" Daniel said as he walks pass Seongwoo and bringing him to show him the kitchen.

Seongwoo never really had a decent conversation with Daniel, they only met like twice, and its all because Daniel is Jaehwan's bestfriend and they are always together whenever Minhyun wants to meet Jaehwan. But now Daniel is talking to him like they know eachother for a long time, not that he's mad or anything because the guy resemble a puppy,and you cant get mad at a puppy. 

"Uh so as I was saying, im really sorry about this but please take care of my hyung, give him this medicine okay? I actually cant miss today's dance practice" Daniel said as he scratches his nape.

_What is with this family? The hyung's attractive and now the dongsaeng's cute._

"Uh yeah well, theres not really much I could do but i can stay with him for awhile-"

"Really?! Thankyou very much-" Daniel said as he hugged Seongwoo, making the latter surprised "I got to go now, okay see you later hyung!" Daniel continues as he runs to the front door waving to Seongwoo. After the door closes, and Daniel could not be seen, Seongwoo sighs.

_Well that was weird......_

_What did I even got myself into?_

**_______________________**

 

As Daniel told him to, he made himself feel at home. Well to be exact, he cooked. Since Jisung needs to eat something before he take his medicine, he might as well cook for the other. His cooking skills wasnt that bad considering he has been living alone for four years now. He made a simple healthy chicken porridge with carrots for Jisung, and it tasted okay for his liking.

After two hours of cooking and finish cleaning up the space he used for cooking, Seogwoo brought the bowl of porridge to the room where Jisung was sleeping. Jisung was still sleeping, his face was still red, and it looked like the fever hadn't gone down. Seongwoo slowly moves closer to where Jisung was.

"Jisung.." he calls out with a small voice.

"Jisung...you need to eat so you can take your medicine." This time, he puts his hand on Jisung's arm, gently tapping it to wake the other up, but Jisung just squirms and his eyebrow furrowed like he was in pain. It took him a minute but he finally opened his eyes.

Seongwoo just stood there as he waits for Jisung to wake up completely. Jisung then tries to sit up and Seongwoo had to help him sit because Jisung was too weak to even bring his body up from the spot where he was lying.

"My head hurts-" Jisung said as he rubs his temple with his fingers, "Im so sorry Seongwoo. I cant believe i fell asleep on you."

"Its fine, i understand. I made you some porridge-" Jisung suddenly give a confusing look to Seongwoo after he saw the bowl of porridge on the table infront of him, "Oh no no no, Daniel came by, and told me to take care of you for awhile, he said he must go to today's practice. I didnt steal anything if you are wondering, im sorry i used your kitchen but I didnt know what else to do and Daniel said you have to take your medicine and he said Aunt Mae cant come until tomorrow so I-" Seongwoo was vomitting words and Jisung was getting dizzier by it.

"Seongwoo-" he stops Seongwoo's rambling, "Its fine Im more grateful that you even made it but-" he scans Seongwoo's face, a small pout formed on his lips, and Jisung couldnt form words, he doesnt know if its the fever making him feel flustered or the cute face the other was making. Its not that he doesnt want to eat it either...its just....

It has carrots in it. And he hate carrots. 

But instead of saying the thought, he smiles.

"You know what, I'm actually really hungry." Jisung continues as he grab the spoon and take a spoonful of the porridge. He blows on it first before he puts it in his mouth.  _Oh?_ He thought as he eats another spoonful of it.  _This is actually delicious?_

"How is it?" Seongwoo finally asks.

"Its delicious!" Jisung replies excitedly  as he eats.

 Seongwoo grins and just let the other eats, he couldnt help himself but grins watching the other eats his food.

_He is so.........adorable._

**_________________**

 

"Woah I cant believe i finished it. " Jisung said as he finishes the last spoonful of porridge. He wasnt lying when he said it was delicious, eventhough there were carrots in it but he couldnt actually taste the carrots  because it was chopped thinly, and as much as he hates to say this, it actually makes the porridge taste full and to his liking.

"You are really good at cooking aren't you?" Jisung questioned suddenly as he look up to Seongwoo that was just staring at him eating.

"Eh, not really. Its from years of experience of living alone." Seongwoo answered, though he was a bit proud when Jisung complimented him, "you should take this now" he continues as he give Jisung the medicine and a glass of water. Jisung paused when he heard the first part but didnt question it, so he take the medicine and gulped down the medicine with water in one shot.

"I feel better alrea-" Jisung got cut off when the front door swung open and footsteps were heard. 

"Hyung! Im back! Are you okay now?" A voice screamed. It was Daniel's. 

"Yah! I cant believe you tell Seongwoo to take care of me!"  Jisung screamed back. Daniel finally came to the room.

"Why did he steal someth- Oh! Seongwoo hyung you are still here-" Daniel said as smiles to both of them.

"Uh, I think I need to go now, I really didnt steal anything. You can check my bag if you want to-"

"Seongwoo he's just kidding,Im sorry. Yeah Its getting late, you probably had other plans too. Im sorry for keeping you this late-" Jisung said as stood up to send off Seongwoo,"You've been taking care of me so much, with my arm-" Jisung continued as lifted the arm that was still bandaged from the accident, "and now this" he adds as he point the cool fever patch plastered on his forehead, "Im sorry  you have to see me like this though, Im a mess" Jisung sighs. They had arrived infront of the door and Jisung was still using his blanket to cover his body. 

_What is he being so cute for?!!!_ Seongwoo mentally screams.

"No you look fine, and Its fine really." Seongwoo said as he ruffles the other's hair that was pointing in every direction. 

Seongwoo then realizes what he had done few seconds later and he suddenly got flustered as he slowly retrieve his hand back to his back pocket. "Sorry, habit."

"Uh y-yeah. Sure." Jisung's cheeks was flushed red. Its even redder from earlier and he just hopes Seongwoo didnt notice it. 

"Okay I better go n-"

"Hyung theres carrots in this though?!" Daniel screamed from the kitchen making both of them yelped.

"Ah Its nothing. Daniel hates carrots, um- uh dont worry about it." Jisung explains, stuttering.

"Ah. Okay, see you tomorrow i guess? If you get better I mean, I hope you get better, Im sorry im talking too much again- okay bye!" Seongwoo finally said and Jisung just laughs heartily at Seongwoo's comical exit when the latter almost hit the pole behind him.

"See you Seongwoo." Jisung smiles as he stares until Seongwoo walk out of their front gate.

"Hyung you ate this????!!!!" Suddenly the voice behind him yelled, Jisung closes the door gently not wanting Seongwoo to hear his brother's yelling.

"Yes I did Daniel"

"But you hate carr-"

"I know Daniel."

"So you like Seongwoo-hyung?"

"Ye- WHAT! No. No no no"

"Then why did you eat it?"

"Because it tastes good!"

Daniel's nose scrunched up as he give a confuse look to Jisung.

"You literally gave Aunt Mae a lecture to why you hate carrots so much that one time she puts carrot on that one dish, which by the way wasnt even for you!" Daniel retorts.

"Ugh- he was giving me that seal-looking face okay! What was I supposed to do?! Reject an animal?! No one rejects an animal Daniel! I cant possibly say no....." Jisung explains as he walks pass Daniel to go to the kitchen, Daniel followed him from behind, "AND IT TASTE GOOD!" Jisung adds as he sits on the counter.

"I cant believe you call him an animal" Daniel shook his head.

"We are all animals Daniel. Especially you, you're a dog. A big dog!" 

_He's whipped, thats for sure._ Daniel thought as he smiles at his brother who was still giving his speech on why he ate the porridge that was cooked by none other than the school's hearthrob, Ong Seongwoo.

_Well I just hope his heart doesnt break so much...._


	6. Chapter 6

A month after the whole Jisung eating carrots situation happened, Jisung is now in the midst of preparing for the school festival, moving here and there, dealing with all clubs leaders requests and doing paperworks. It is also has been a month since he and Seongwoo had become somewhat, friends.

Seongwoo would always greet him whenever they met in school. He was always there for him when he had a hard time too. Now that he thinks about it, its weird how Seongwoo would always was just there whenever he had some tough or hard job to do, be it lifting something heavy or finishing a pile of paper work that he needs to send in the next day, Seongwoo would always took the heavy stuff off of him and he would help him do the paperwork even until late evening.

Not that he didnt want to question Seongwoo to why he was suddenly being nice to him but he hasnt had the time to relieve his curiousity. He is more than grateful to be getting more helping hands, especially with the school festival coming up.

"Prez, the music club is organizing the singing contest during the last day but there's not much of participants, it might get cancelled...." one of the council member reports.

"How many participants are there now? How many do they need?" Jisung asked, if the contest got cancelled, they had to sort out the schedule once again, and that would make them take another sleepless night.

"Theres 3 participants now....we need atleast 3 or 4 more people?"

Jisung click his tongue.

"Sungwoon ah~~~~" 

"No." Sungwoon replied in his low voice.

"Oh come on.... you're a good singer!"

"But i hate singing infront of people, you know that Jisung." Sungwoon groaned.

Jisung pouts, he looked over at the other end of the meeting table, the secretary, Minhyun was trying to avoidi his eye contact. 

"Minhyunnie~~~"

"Please no....Jaehwan already said he's not participating this year, I cant convince him otherwise."

"Well....how about you join this year?" Jisung suggests while blinking cutely towards the other.

"That doesnt work on me prez" Minhyun replied, closing the document he was reading.

"Well... I didnt want it to resort to this, but... i have a lot of Jaehwan's old pictures....from when he was still in kindergar-"

"Call. I want all of them okay? No take backs!" Minhyun cuts him off. Everyone else in the room were already laughing, but they were all already too accustomed to the constant bickering and bribing between the president and the secretary.

"Ofcource. Now I need two more....hmm" he scans the room, everyone was avoiding eye contact until Minhyun suddenly said "Dont worry about the other two. I know where to find them. Just leave them to me."

"Serious?! Okay then! I believe in you Minhyun...or the deal's off." Jisung warned as he gets ready to meet the principal for approval regarding the festival, "i gotta go see the principal now, you guys can go if you finish your work okay?" He adds as he stood up and leave the room.

"Sungwoonnie~~" Minhyun calls out the vice president.

"I already told you I wont do it." Sungwoon replied, sternly.

"Even if I told you the other person that will be joining is Ong Seongwoo?" 

Minhyun smirks as he sees Sungwoon's face expression change, he knew he'd win this one.

"You little devil. Fuck you." Sungwoon sighs deeply while Minhyun just respond with laughter.

_Time to get his bestfriend to agree on doing it._

 

**__________________**

 

The last day of the festival finally comes, it was already around 7pm and all six participants for the singing contest were all backstage, warming up. Seongwoo was sitting on one of the chairs provided by the club members. He clenched his fist and rubs it on his knee, his uniform suddenly too tight for him to breathe. He didnt know how he was convinced to join and sing on this contest. He questions his life choices sometimes. Minhyun being petty as fuck was what he could only conclude.

_A week before. . ._

"Ongieeee-~~~" Minhyun calls his name softly. 

"What do you want this time?" Seongwoo sighs. Thsy were walking out from their last class that day together.

"Im gonna use my coupon today. Help me okay?" 

"What coupo-" Seongwoo stops as he sees the coupon Minhyun was holding. It was the coupon that he made for Minhyun because he had forgotten the other's birthday last 2 years ago. He cant believe Minhyun still have it.

_'Seongwoo will do whatever Minhyun orders him to do'_

"You're a dick. What is it?" Seongwoo asked, annoyed.

"You are going to join this singing contest on the school festival with me." Minhyun said as he gives Seongwoo the flyer and the registration form.

"I never go to the school festival Minhyun....."

"Thats why you have to go this time. You cant say no."

_Back to the present. . ._

"I hate you so much Minhyun." Seongwoo said before Minhyun goes out too sing.

"Its okay, I only need Jaehwan to love me anyway" Minhyun replied and winks at Seongwoo before he went out.

Seongwoo snickered as he looks over to his left and poor Sungwoon was also there, he did know that Minhyun somehow convinced him to join too but since he didnt really looked happy to volunteer so he's guessing that Minhyun probably had irked or use his devillish tricks on him until he had to say yes. Seongwoo was lost in his thoughts that Minhyun had already finished performing. Minhyun had sang the song 'Hug Me' by Jung Joon il and ofcourse he was good, Seongwoo had to acknowledge that. The screaming girls from the crowd outside could definitely back him up on that.

_Oof Jaehwan's gonna hate it when Minhyun will be the one that will get confessions again, from now on._

Seongwoo smirks at the thought. Sungwoon was next, he had picked the song 'In Front of Your House' by Kim Bum Soo, which was also a ballad and to everyone's surprised, he was amazing. More than amazing. He has a beautiful voice, and his high notes....He hits the high notes perfectly. Seongwoo had become more nervous as he finishes, knowing the guy has been pining on Jisung for years...he cant lose now. Seongwoo hasnt figured out the feelings he felt for Jisung, he knows he's attracted to the latter but he doesnt know if its just a mere crush. Alk he knows, whenever he sees Jisung, he smiles, and whenever he hears Jisung talks, he cant help but feel cozy inside. That's why he has been watching out over the latter, well "stalking" to what Minhyun refers it to. 

Seongwoo was lost on his thoughts again, nit realizing he was up next. Sungwoon had gotten a splendid amount of screams and claps from the crowd when he finished. Everyone was probably really shock to hear the vice president of the council to sing beautifully, making Seongwoo felt more competitive as he stood up from his seat. It would be lying if he wasnt a nervous wrecked. Its his first time singing infront of so many people, and he didnt even practice much. He holds onto the microphone tightly as he goes out to the stage. 

The lights from the stage were blinding, but he could still see the amount of people that were standing infront of the stage, the place was crowded. He could hear his rapid breathing from the mike, he scans through the crowd, not really knowing what he was trying to find. So many things filled up his mind at that moment as he spot that person he unintentionally tried to find. 

_Yoon Jisung._

He calls out the name in his mind. He smiles as all his questions were answered at that moment and his nervousness was swept away by the smile on Jisung's face and the cheers screamed by the crowd.

"Im Ong Seongwoo, I hope you had a good time tonight because you deserve it." Seongwoo said on the mike before he starts singing.

_♫Let's fall in love for the night_

_And forget in the morning_

_Play me a song that you like_

_You can bet I'll know every line_

_I'm a boy that your boy hoped that you would avoid_

_Don't waste your eyes on jealous guys, fuck that noise_

_I know better than to call you mine. . .♫_

 

**______________________**

 

As soon as Seongwoo walked out the stage, Jisung's lung had stopped, or so he thinks. Seongwoo was literally shining. Eventhough he had seen him alot of times with the school uniform, heck he saw Seongwoo everyday since their first encounter. But something about Seongwoo was different tonight.

He saw Seongwoo was scanning through the crowd when he turns his head but stops when he was looking to Jisung's direction, not that Jisung thought Seongwoo was looking at him, but he couldnt help but smile at the other's adorable face. Jisung was standing in the middle of a large crowd of fan girls screaming Seongwoo's name when he suddenly felt a slight shiver and thought Seongwoo was really looking at him, and that split second of eye contact made Jisung flustered. Seongwoo was now smiling, beautifully. And Jisung suddenly let out a hiccup.

"Im Ong Seongwoo, I hope you had a good time tonight because you deserve it."

_Shit. Im- *hic* fucked *hic*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i uploaded another one, please let me know in the comments what you think about the story so far 🤗
> 
> -the song Seongwoo sang was by finneas - lets fall in love for the night
> 
> Ive been crazy about the song lately, and i was inspired to write this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

_🎶Let's fall in love for the night_

_And forget in the morning_

_Play me a song that you like_

_You can bet I'll know every line_

_I'm a boy that your boy hoped that you would avoid_

_Don't waste your eyes on jealous guys, fuck that noise_

_I know better, I know better, I know better than to ever_

_call you mine🎶_

 

After singing the last verse, Seongwoo's breath fastened, his adrenaline peaked and he was satisfied with his performance, he gave his best. As his performance ended, the whole audience was cheering, especially the girls standing infront of the stage. Its as though Seongwoo had a whole solo concert eventhough he had only sang one song and they are in the school ground.

Seongwoo move backstage after bowing thanks to the crowd a few times. He actually felt relief and a bit of thankful for Minhyun for signing him up, but ofcourse he wont tell his bestfriend that, he has an ego to be retained. He walks out to the crowd, to find the person he thinks he has been singing the song to, he cant stop thinking about the person even until the song ended. He passes by people that were praising him until he saw the back of the said person. His quite small figure, his distinctive walking and his dark brown hair that was illuminated by the lights from the spotlight and foodstalls along the side.

_Yoon Jisung!_

He wants to call out his name, he wants to scream it. Seongwoo's walking pace increases, trying to catch up with the other. 

"Jisung." Seongwoo called through the busy noise from the crowd around them, in hopes the other would hear him. He couldnt.

"Jisung." Seongwoo called again as he taps the back of Jisung's shoulder. Jisung stopped his tracks to turn around. 

"Oh. Seongwoo." He muttered.

Seongwoo's face turn sour as soon as he sees the look on Jisung's face. Clearly the other was crying. His eyes were red from tears pooling up on the corner of his eyes. "Why-" before he could ask, Jisung already dismissed it.

"Oh this?-" he asked, chuckling, while rubbing his eyes with his sleeves, "its the smoke. My eyes got dry." He adds, flashing a smile.

_He's lying. Why is he lying?_

Seongwoo didnt know what to do, he wanted to hug him but he didnt want to make Jisung feel uncomfortable, and didnt want to put him in edge. He was curious of course, but its not his place to ask or say anything. Yet.

So he do what he does best, cheering people up.

"Have you eaten? I havent. let's go! And you cant say no! I did you favour by signing up to that competition" Seongwoo said, and grabs Jisung's arm pulling him into one of the food stalls.

"But Im not hungry, and Minhyun was the one that signed you-" Jisung tried to defend but Seongwoo already ordered two burgers to eat on the go. After they have gotten what they ordered, they decided to walk and eat while searching for a quieter place with less people.

"I had no other choice but to sign up for the singing contest." Seongwoo said before he took the first bite of his burger.

"What do you mean?" Jisung asked, just holding his burger with both of his hands, tempted to take the first bite because of how delicious it looked but he still waited for Seongwoo's response.

 _'I wanted to lift off the burden that weighs on your shoulder'_ Was what Seongwoo had in mind.

"I gave Minhyun a hand made coupon on his birthday 2 years ago because i had forgotten to buy him a gift, it was basically a coupon where i said that I would do anything for him, but he never used it, not until last week where that kid slaps the coupon and the singing contest flyer infront of me." Seongwoo ttsk, remembering how petty his bestfriend was.

Jisung smiled, finally taking his first bite. They arrived at the less noisy spot around the school, it was a small hill beside the library building. They sat at a wooden bench, still eating. The could see everyone from up here. Students scattered around the school ground. Some are eating, some are just walking around the food stalls and some are still crowding the school stage.

"Looks like they're going to announce the winner" Jisung said as he observes the stage.

"Yeah" Seongwoo replied, not really caring, he was staring at Jisung side profile. Memorizing the way Jisung's shoulders moved slightly when he bites his burger, how his lips protrudes a little when he drinks the soda from the straw and how the corner of his eyes curled downwards when he slightly closes them to see the stage clearer.

"I love seeing you eat." Seongwoo suddenly said under his breath. He felt like his heart stopped when he realizes he had spilled his thoughts. Thank god for the loud music suddenly blaring when the  MC was announcing the winner.

"You said something?" Jisung asked finally turning his head to see Seongwoo. 

"Oh, No. I just said Sungwoon's gonna win anyway." Seongwoo replied, he wasnt actually lying, he knows Sungwoon had beaten him the moment he first sang the song. Sungwoon was a pure talent compared to his moderate singing.

Jisung just smiled at him, 'Yeah, he's a good singer." Jisung said as he turns his face away again "but you're good too. I was shocked to hear how good you were." he adds.

"So who do you think would win?" Seongwoo tries to tease Jisung. Jisung rolled his eyes, and laughed when the MC finally announced the winner.

"Hwang Minhyun! He had gotten a full score from all the judges, wow who would have guessed the winner of this year's contest would be the boyfriend of the person who has been winning it for two years?!!!"The MC said jokingly, and the crowd was laughing.

"You just got your answer" Jisung said, still laughing. Seongwoo couldnt contain his laughter too, he was utterly shock that Minhyun had beat both him and Sungwoon. 

The MC then announced the second and third place winner. Seongwoo had eventually gotten third place and Sungwoon second. Jisung urged him to run to the stage but Seongwoo didnt want too.

"Nah, its fine. I'd rather stay here" 

 _with you._ Seongwoo continued in his mind.

"Hey Jisung." He suddenly called out the other's name. Jisung hummed, he was so focused on watching the encore stage where Minhyun was performing, Minhyun was singing 'Marry me' and from the looks of it, the whole crowd was swaying along to the melodious song. 

"What are you gonna do after graduating?" Seongwoo asked, his back leaning a bit with both of his hands supporting his weight and also watching Minhyun sing. Jisung turned his head again to him, blinking confusely.

"Thats a rather odd question." Jisung replied.

"Well, we are graduating in a few months...which university that you already applied for? And major? Medicine? Engineering? Law?" Seongwoo listed all the stereotypic course an asian would pursue, especially someone as smart as Jisung.

Jisung chuckled before he answered, "My long term goal is, to open an Animal hospital." 

"So Veterinary?" Seongwoo leaned forward to observe the face Jisung was making.

"Yeah.. you see-" Jisung stop, he felt is throat dry so he took a sip of his soda. He cleared his throat before continuing, "You know im adopted right?" Jisung suddenly asked, not really looking at the person sitting beside him.

"Yeah..."

"You see, my family's nice. They are amazing. Im really am grateful to be raised by them." Jisung continues, he doesnt know why he feels his throat dry again, "but my real parents, my mother... was a veterinarian. And my dad...was a zoologist."

"Oh." Seongwoo replied, "i didnt know that one." 

"Yeah, well...they passed away when I was around 12 years old?" Jisung continues, sighing, "and well, they were volunteering for an animal rescue in South Africa when it happened. They got into an accident there, and it took their life. Im not saying that im romanticizing their death by saying that they die because of their love for animals, but i guess.... I just want to understand. I just wanted to understand why they left. Why they thought leaving me, their son, behind was a good idea when they know their life could be at risk too."

Seongwoo felt his heart was shattering, hearing this story from Jisung himself. He couldnt utter a word, how could he?. The song Minhyun was singing has come to an end, and they could only hear soft chatters and the sound of bugs around them as the night deepens.

"And I guess, if i become like them, maybe I would understand? Right?" Jisung said, now looking at Seongwoo, with his eyes that were forming crystal tears expecting reassurance from Seongwoo.

"Ye- Its just... If you think thats right for you. Then go for it. You deserve to know. But maybe if you wanna start understanding them, start by thinking that you want to be a veteranian because you want to help animals. Not that im saying your reason is not noble or whatever but if you really think the path is for you, then, snatch it." Seongwoo's response earned a chuckle from Jisung.

"You know, i didnt think you would be this wise." Jisung replied, washing away his tears with the corner of his sleeves, "man, i always cry whenever we talk" Jisung laughs.

"Is that why you were crying earlier?" Seongwoo finally asks.

"Oh you noticed that? I thought i was subtle enough." Jisung laugh again before continuing, "That was because I got scared of my feelings." Seongwoo looks at him weirdly.

"I- I think...Im falling for this person...I think? but Im scared to admit it. I was so scared it was gonna betray me like my love for my parents. I was so scared of the thought of grieving again." Jisung explains in one breath.

It was hard for Seongwoo to process everything. The fact that his crush is saying that he's falling for someone or the fact that Jisung was scared of his own feelings, saddens him. Seongwoo already felt rejected. Just like how Jisung said his heart would be broken to pieces during their first meeting, it really felt like it did, and this time, Seongwoo hadnt even confessed yet.

"Well....grief is what you have to pay for love." He said, unknowingly. The wind suddenly felt so cold on his skin. He regrets the second the words come out of his mouth.

Jisung just smiled. And Seongwoo thought it was so mean of him to do that, to smile at him beautifully after shattering his heart into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how was it?..its not really that sad right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this turned into Slice of Life kind of genre lol sorry to whoever is reading this, sorry for not updating frequently :)

"I think we should go back down" Jisung said while standing up and stretching his arms, "i left my position for far too long" he adds. They had been sitting on the bench for almost an hour now, only watching people from up the hill and theres still a lot of people eventhough its already 8PM.

_"I- I think...Im falling for this person...I think? but Im scared to admit it. I was so scared it was gonna betray me like my love for my parents. I was so scared of the thought of grieving again."_

Its still circling in his mind. He never felt so dejected before and he just thank god that he's not tearing up.

"Yeah we should." Seongwoo finally replied, as he followed walking behind Jisung. He observe Jisung's shoulder, he wanted to circle his arms around it, hugging him and tells him that its okay to like someone or falling in love and that he's sorry to what had happened to him, and that his parents were not betraying him.....he wants to give Jisung all the love that was given to him if he could. He wants him to know that sometimes, maybe love could heal him too.

But he couldnt. Not when he, himself has been treating love like its something insignificant. Not when all this time, he's been throwing away all the love he had received like it was nothing. Thats being a hypocrite, and he didnt want to be one.

"Thankyou." Jisung suddenly said as he turns around facing Seongwoo, without any further explanations and reasons, making him startled, but even so, he knew. Seongwoo knew what he meant. So he just nods and Jisung flashes him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, the second time that day. And it was so unfair. Jisung then turned again as he continued walking.

"You're a good guy, Seongwoo." he adds under his breath. He thought Seongwoo couldnt hear him, but he did. And god knows what it does to Seongwoo. His cheeks flushed and he felt his heart beats way too fast. Its really a simple praise, but it felt genuine. It felt right knowing it came from Jisung.

"Oh look i can see Minhyun and Sungwoon, lets go" Jisung fastens his pace, leaving flustered Seongwoo behind.

**__________________**

 

 

"Where were you?" Sungwoon asked Jisung, he was clearly asking the latter but he was glaring at Seongwoo.

"Seongwoo brought me to eat. I havent had the time to eat." Jisung responds. And Sungwoon stops the glaring, making Seongwoo took a sigh of relief.

"Yah, this is for you" Minhyun said while giving him a box that was tied with red ribbons. 

"But its not my birthday." Seongwoo replied, making Jisung let out a laughter.

"Ong-ssi you won third place, this is your prize. Bold of you to think I would buy you a present for your birthday" Minhyun said still urging him to take the box from his hands.

"You're not buying me anything?" Seongwoo pouts as he clings his hand to Minhyun's arm.

And all while that cute act Seongwoo's been doing to Minhyun, Minhyun swears he saw Jisung's face changed. His face looked like he was confuse, and may be slightly irritated, and Minhyun was really liking it. 

 _'Someone's finally expressing his feelings.'_ Minhyun thought, as he glances at Seongwoo.

 _'Someone's still feeling confused at his feelings, 'is it love?' He must have had asked himself'_ He glances at Jisung.

' _And someone's...really jealous."_ Minhyun finally glances at Sungwoon, he gave him a bitter smile. ' _Im sorry Sungwoon.'_

**___________________**

 

**//3 Months until graduation//**

 

 

"So have you thought about it Seongwoo?"

Seongwoo's sitting in front of Mr. Yoo, the school counselor.

"Did you bring the paper i told you to hand in?" He asks again.

"Yeah" Seongwoo replies as he gives the paper of his chosen course and university he had thought to attend.

"Hmm...so medicine..SNU? Okay. With your grades, that wont really be a problem. Just do well on the entrance exam." Mr. Yoo said, marking something on his paper too.

"Thats just it? Youre not gonna ask me why? Is it because I picked Medicine, so its good for me and the school anyway?" Seongwoo questioned.

"You're a smart kid Seongwoo. I know you're not chasing money or power. If you picked something else other than Medicine i wouldnt question it too." The counselor replied, smiling. "Just know that this thing, your future, its up to you. If you've chosen this, then work hard, you wont even have a time for yourself studying medicine...but i guess, that was what you wanted huh? Well then, goodluck. You will make it. Im always here to help." He adds, still smiling. And Seongwoo smiled back,  _He knows,_ he thought. He stood up, bowed and left the counsel room.

Seongwoo walked pass the students that was lining up to meet the counselor, when he saw someone familiar,eating and reading something, sitting on the bench outside the building. He walked outside, he didnt really planned to talk to him, but his feet had already took the first step.

"Busy?" he greets, as he reached the bench where the other was sitting on.

"Oh! Seongwoo, hi, oh come sit here. I had nothing to do, so im just revising for my next class." Jisung said as he moved abit to the side making room for Seongwoo to sit. Seongwoo was about to say something but Jisung beat him to it.

"Medicine huh?" He asked. Not really looking at Seongwoo, as he was taking a bite of his cookie.

"How did you know?" Seongwoo's now asking him.

"The rumours about you always travels fast." Jisung said chuckling. "Yeah, I guess lets see eachother in Uni? I mean...if i made it." He continues, now finally facing Seongwoo. 

Seongwoo knows Jisung was also applying there, and that maybe, maybe that had an effect to Seongwoo's chosen university (it was actually why he chose SNU). "Yeah. You will make it. I know you will." Seongwoo responded as he stole a bite of Jisung's cookie that was on his hand.

_Because if you dont....i wont be able to see you._

"Yah Seongwoo!"

**____________________**

 

**//2 months until graduation//**

 

 

"So you confessed?" Minhyun asked Seongwoo. They were sitting inside the abandon music room, having their lunch. 

"What makes you think i confessed?" Seongwoo answered with a question.

"Well you have been openly flirting with him this past month. And do you realized the confessions you usually get had decreased?"

"Well thats because Sungwoon's been getting it more lately?" Seongwoo guess. Its true, Sungwoon have a lot of admirers since that day of the school festival.

Minhyun sighs. "Well that too. But rumours been going around that you are dating the student council president. And when they asked me, i couldnt say no because i truly dont know whats the situation between you guys." 

"Rumours...theres so many rumours about me these days." Seongwoo's the one now sighing. "I dont know Minhyun. I really do like him, but I just cant get myself to say it. Im not gonna lie, i do think about him on a daily basis and whenever I think about him, it just makes me so happy? Its weird. Like i feel all giddy up inside when i remembered him smiling to my stupid jokes and-"

 "Oh hello Daniel" Minhyun suddenly cuts Seongwoo. Seongwoo who got shocked, turned around to see the person standing on the door frame.

"You really do like him huh. Im glad, i guess." Daniel was leaning to the side of the door frame, arms crossed. "Well I have a story to tell." He adds, walking towards where both Minhyun and Seongwoo were sitting. Seongwoo suddenly straighten his back, making Minhyun let out a chuckle. Daniel sits in between them and suddenly starts to talk about his brother, how they met and the story about them, the story about Jisung and everything else. 

"........he wanted to become a vet because of that." Daniel continues.

"Yeah, I know..." Seongwoo said, as he gives a tissue to the emotional Minhyun who was about to cry. Seongwoo didnt blame him, he had also cried thinking about the conversation he had with Jisung on that day.

"You knew? When?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, he told me. That was like 3 months ago I think?" 

"Oh I see." Daniel grins. Making Seongwoo more confused.

"Why are you telling me all these again?"

 

_Because he likes you too, Seongwoo-hyung._

 


	9. Chapter 9

After the day Daniel made a sudden surprise visit at the abandoned music room, Seongwoo's been thinking about it everyday. And it has been a week. The smile that Daniel gave him when he asked why was he telling him stories about Jisung was tormenting him.  _What was that smile for? What does it mean? Could Jisung possibly be interested in him too? There's no way Jisung would be because he likes-_

"Seongwoo!" A familiar voice calling his name. He's currently lying on the floor of the rooftop, enjoying the spring breeze and sun during lunch break. He must be dreaming, there's no way that person he has been thinking suddenly shows up.

"Yah Seongwoo! Are you asleep?" The voice asked. He finally opens his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the face he's been seeing the most whenever he closes his eyes, the face blinded the sun rays behind him,  the smile that was plastered on the person's face was unimaginable, the real thing was infront of Seongwoo, and he cant seem to form words the moment he laid eyes on that face. It feels like seeing him for the first time all over again.

_Maybe this is the reason why you never fall inlove Seongwoo. Because when you fall, you fall hard._

"Oh hey Jisung." He tried to cover his delighted smile with a yawn, "was about too, but you woke me up" he teases.

"Oh sorry then, continue your sleep" Seongwoo could see Jisung was slightly pouting.

_Seriously, you're so cute._

"Im sorry?" 

 _Shit,_ seongwoo thought _. Did i just said that out loud?_

"Im kidding, come on, what did i do this time? Its rare for the president himself to come and find me" he tries to cover as he sits up and Jisung moved to his side, sitting and settling there.

"Nothing really, I just havent seen you at all today. Have you eaten? I made extra fruit sandwiches today." Jisung said as he took out a container from a bag that Seongwoo didnt realize Jisung had brought with him.

 _'I just havent seen you at all today'_   _Fuck._ Seongwoo thought _. Is he playing with my heart or something? And he made fruit sandwiches..he even wants to share it with me? I think my insides are melting... why is he so nice?!_

Seongwoo agrees that they havent seen eachother today, well more like he doesnt want to disturb Jisung who was busy with graduation preparations this morning, so he didnt want to say hi. What surprised him was that Jisung realized that they had been seeing eachother every day, be it at the school gate or on their way to their next class, they would always share few chats and jokes along the way. They had become eachothers' constancy that they both find it weird if they didnt see eachother. Seongwoo doesnt really know whats their relationship status, friends? Bestfriends? Or was he in a friendzone? Or is this all just platonic to both of them? He didnt know. Maybe he didnt want to know, ever. Because at that moment, he thought, this was okay. They were okay.

"Do you not want them?" A pout forming on Jisung lips. And again, Seongwoo's sanity is on the edge.

"Are you crazy? Ofcourse i want them! Im hungry and these look good!" He almost yelled, making Jisung laugh. He took a small piece of the fruit sandwich, and he swears at that moment he vowed to himself that he loves fruits now, and he will eat healthily. "These are really good!" He screams as he took his second piece. The sandwich contains strawberries, kiwis and peaches which were coated with heavy cream filling, which was very soft in Seogwoo's mouth.

Jisung was laughing seeing Seongwoo's acting like he has just eaten the world's greatest dish, though dont get him wrong, he's flattered but Seongwoo's over reacting. "Yah, eat slowly.. the cream is all over your face!" Jisung tries to wipe of the cream that was smeared on Seongwoo's upper lip with his thumb. It was so normal for Jisung to do that, but it was one heck of roller coaster ride of feelings Seongwoo was having.

"Ah. T-thanks. U-uh thankyou for sharing these with me too, i didnt know you made your own lunch."Seongwoo said stuttering as he tries to calm himself down.

"Hmm well, just think of it as me repaying you for that time you cooked porridge for me and yeah well, not really.. im bad at cooking. Im just pretty good at making these kind of stuff" Jisung explains as he picks up his first piece of the sandwich. 

"God, that was long ago." Seongwoo replies, reminiscing the time when he barely knows Jisung but he was already cooking for the guy. 

"I really hated you that time" Jisung announced,chuckling. Remembering the first time they talked to eachother. "I didnt really know why we were on bad terms with eachother in the first place" he adds.

"Maybe because you were jealous of me always beating you on exams?" Seongwoo guessed, teasingly because Minhyun once said to him that Jisung kind of thinks Seongwoo as his ultimate rival during examination week.

"Yah! More like, you were a jerk to the students here. You wont believe how many reports i got just from the people saying that you broke their heart so they want you to get a penalty or something" Jisung said, both of them had aready got a really good laugh out of it at how ridiculous it was when Jisung first told him about it. 

They had already cleared up the misunderstandings they had before all through their meetings in school. They didnt know why it took them to the senior year of highschool to actually cross paths with each other. But Seongwoo felt glad that, atleast they did.

They talked more after that, until lunch break finishes. Jisung bid his goodbye and went down earlier as his class started early, while Seongwoo's will only start an hour after lunch break because his teacher has a meeting to attend to.

**_________________**

 

Seongwoo heads down to the abandoned music room to look for Minhyun. Ofcourse the latter would be there, but just not how he wants to find him. Minhyun and Jaehwan was making out , with Jaehwan sitting on a chair and Minhyun was leaning down kissing him fully on the lips. Just by seeing that, everyone would know Minhyun had lead the attack.

Seongwoo who was just leaning to his side at the door frame, keeps staring at them, its not really the first time this happen. Jaehwan was the first one to realize Seongwoo was in the room, when he opened his eyes to suddenly met with a pair of disbelief eyes. Jaehwan pushed Minhyun off of him, Minhyun who was suddenly got caught off guard turns around to see the sly smirk on Seongwoo's face.

"School is really not the place for you to be doing this kids." Seongwoo warns. "I might tell on the council on you" he continues, sitting on one of the chairs in the room.

"Oh yeah? Because the council president's got your back? Ttsk." Minhyun snickers.

"Oh I gotta go, I have a class to go now, see you later hyung" Jaehwan suddenly said as he gives a peck on Minhyun's lips, making the latter startled "and Seongwoo-hyung, how was the sandwich?" He adds, laughing, before closing the door on his way out.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Seongwoo asked as he turns his focus to Minhyun , who was a blushing red, "dude, now, whats wrong with you? Dont tell me you got shy because Jaehwan- you did got shy! Wtf Minhyun, you have been eagerly kissing him just now and you got embarassed because of that?!"

"Well mind you! He never iniated it first....that was his first time....AAAH!" Minhyun finally screams, rolling on the table that was grouped together by them.

"Youre weird." Seongwoo concludes, just letting his friend screams out his madness. Its better that way. 

"So how was your date?" Minhyun finally asked after five minutes of incoherent mumblings and screams, the words that Seongwoo could pick up were 'Jaehwan' 'kiss' and 'die' and Seongwoo's not sure if he wants to know the rest.

"What date?" 

"Oh come on, your rooftop date with Jisung.. how was it?"

"It wasnt a date?" 

"Okay fine, but how was it?"

"Okay i guess? Im not following..where is this headed?" Seongwoo asked confusely.

"You dumb bitch, i swear to god. I was the one who told him to find you there. He came here so excited only to find me, Jaehwan and Daniel here." Minhyun casually explains.

"What?" Seongwoo questions again.

"Man, Daniel was so funny, he was still sulking about the sandwich that he didnt even look at Jisung" Minhyun lets out a laugh, making Seongwoo more confuse now.

"Why was Daniel sulking again?" 

"Oh, Jisung didnt give him the sandwich he made, because according to Daniel, this was Jisung's actual words, 'its not for you. Its for someone special!' and apparently that someone was you. Daniel was all like 'so you found someone else, and now you are throwing me away?! Your brother?!!' Gosh, he was so dramatic about it saying his brother doesnt love him anymore, he was cute- Seongwoo?"

Seongwoo was staring at the ceiling by then. Only the first part of what Minhyun said registered on his mind.

 _He was 'someone_   _special' to Jisung._

 

**//A month until graduation//**

 

"You are really selfish Jisung." Seongwoo heard a voice said from the corner of the hall. He was walking from the bathroom to the music room when he suddenly heard voices that sounded like they were bickering. 

"Im- I really....dont know. You know how I am. Im really not good at saying this things or expressing myself. You know how i feel about feelings Sungwoon. The word love itself scares me." Jisung's voice can now be heard. Seongwoo leans on his back, trying to hear their conversation. He knows its wrong but he cant help it. His heart needed to hear this when he heard Sungwoon's name was mentioned.

"Jisung, I really do like you. Its been years, and i still cant believe you didnt even notice until that day i've confessed to you. But I guess thats how little and insignificant my presence was for you huh?" Sungwoon replied. It seems that Sungwoon had walked away after he said it, leaving Jisung as Seongwoo heard footsteps getting further from the spot

"I-" Jisung tries to talk but only his tears comes running out. He couldnt even chase Sungwoon, he couldnt even reject Sungwoon properly. He crouched down on the floor, hoping no one would pass by him.

"I didnt know you were the one getting confessions and rejecting people now." Seongwoo said as he walks closer to where Jisung was, "but I think the rejector wasnt the one supposed to be crying" he continues, now standing infront of Jisung who was crouching and crying on the floor.

Seongwoo suddenly heard Jisung let out a chuckle, and as he lift his head up, he was smiling through his tears, and said "I guess we are changing places now".

_This is so unfair._

Seongwoo was dumbfounded at how Jisung looked beautiful eventhough he was crying, how fragile and soft Jisung looked while tearing up,he cant help but form a smile, as he helps Jisung stood up. 

 _What am i gonna do with this one?_ He thought, just when Jisung suddenly loss his balance, his legs were giving out. So he leaned over Seongwoo's chest for weight support.

And again, Seongwoo swears, his heart was beating so fast like he was on a race and he doesnt even know if he's winning or not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one, what do you think of the story so far? 🙃🙃🙃


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i dont know, it was too much angst at first that i had to change it....this is just a short one, but enjoy? I guess

"Do you think you can talk now?" Seongwoo asks, he and Jisung were sitting on the floor of the rooftop. The grey-coloured skies above them indicate that it's going to rain soon. Seongwoo brought Jisung there because they were trying to avoid people. Jisung had a melt down, he couldn't stop crying for a few minutes now and Seongwoo's trying his best fighting the urge to hug Jisung. He just sat there, beside Jisung, hearing the other's muffled cries and sniffles. 

_I can't see him like this. I can't stand it._

"T-thankyou Seongwoo and Im sorry, you shouldn't have seen that" Jisung tries to talk, but his voice was hoarse from all the crying.

"You should be glad i was the one that saw you. Think about what Daniel would've done if he saw-" Seongwoo froze, he realized what he said was stupid...because he remembered Daniel had a thing for Sungwoon.

Seongwoo shots Jisung a glance, and he saw the latter was smiling weakly, staring at the grey-ground floor that matches the sky above them.

"I know. I know Daniel would've done something-"

"Im sorry, that's not what I meant-"

"No, i know, I know Daniel has feelings for Sungwoon. I think I knew it before Daniel realizes it himself-"Jisung leaned his back, both his arm supporting him as he looks at the sky "You remember the day after we met? When I hurt my arm? That night at the park near your apartment?" Seongwoo only nods, ofcourse he remembers that night, he remembers all the erratic heartbeats and stupid smile he had when he went back home that night. 

"Sungwoon confessed to me that night. So I ran away." Jisung continued, making Seongwoo's jaw dropped. "We were at the cafe after tutoring class, when he said it. But I just ran. Can you believe it? I ran through the door leaving him and my stuff, because I didnt know what to do."

"Wasn't it because you got afraid? Because of your fear of love?" Seongwoo asked after awhile. He hears Jisung chuckles.

"I dont know anymore Seongwoo... Maybe I'm just making excuses. You know the funny thing was when Sungwoon confessed to me, I actually knew I had to reject Sungwoon because I knew I didnt have feelings for him, but I couldn't say it because I thought it would hurt him. So I ran away thinking I was protecting Sungwoon, I really thought I was a savior, but I realize all i did was hurt him in the end. I was a coward Seongwoo. I even hurt Daniel in the process, my own brother, Daniel got hurt seeing someone he loves hurt." Jisung continues, Seongwoo could see a tear falls down his left cheek. Seongwoo didnt reply, how could he, he thought, he was once in that same situation back when he first got confessions from people. The thought of hurting people he barely know scares him too, let alone a friend, thats why he rejects people immediately. He doesnt want to prolong, let their feelings linger and give hope to those people he barely even know. 

"Then It downed to me that time, It was hard for me, but knowing you had been in the same shoe for years now....I just thought that you must have been suffering too." Jisung said, looking at Seongwoo, who was now looking at the sky. A droplet of water runs down his cheek. I _ts raining._ Seongwoo thank the skies for crying with him, he knew he cant hold that single tear when Jisung said that to him. Never once a person showed pity on him, even Minhyun, his long time friend, though of course he didn't hold anything on Minhyun because he never actually considered himself being the pitiful one. He actually thought he was the evil one. 

"I guess, you become cold because you tried to give warmth to everyone, in your own way." Jisung adds. Seongwoo just stared at the grey-coloured ground being hit by the rain.

"Lets find shelter" As Seongwoo stood up, offering his hand to Jisung to help the latter stand up. They walked in inside the building together.

They stopped at the stairs, before going down a floor lower. Seongwoo realized he was still holding Jisung's hand, and the latter was following him from behind.

"Im not suffering." Seongwoo finally comments. Seongwoo turned to look at Jisung. Both of their clothes were a bit wet from the rain. Jisung just looks at him, confused.

"I guess... I just never considered falling in love or liking someone before. I dont know. I didnt know how. Or what it meant. Love is. Or like, whatever. I was never taught how this works. I just didnt want the people that had liked me, have hopes for me, and thought i would reciprocate their feelings. I guess , I didnt want to disappoint them..." Seongwoo took a deep breath, a droplet of water falls from his air, he was looking intently at Jisung, the person who taught him and let him feel feelings without Jisung knowing it himself.

"And then I met you... I wouldn't call it love at first sight because It wasnt. I hated how bold you were back then. I hated how you wished me a heartbreak when it was only the first time we met. I kept thinking about your words, and then it suddenly just became, you, your whole being, i couldnt stop thinking about you. And then everywhere I look i always see you, on the front gate, on the library, the cafeteria and I was even at your house at some point" Seongwoo chuckled, the scene of him cooking for Jisung suddenly crossed his mind, god, who was he kidding, he was whipped for this man infront of him by then, "Everything suddenly looked beautiful if you were in it. That day when I helped you in the council's room, I still remembered how the sunset looked that day. How the rays reflected on your skin and how some strands of your hair fall onto your eyelids. You looked ethereal, eventhough you looked tired and drained. I finally understood how 'like' or 'love' supposed to be felt. I loved it. I loved the feelings I have for you. I loved my love for you, I know it's weird. But I do. And you were right. You were right about me getting my heart break, it broke that day on the last day of the festival when you said you fell for someone, you looked really sincere that I almost cried back then, but I still have my pride-" Seongwoo let out another chuckle before he continues, "and I havent even confessed to you yet, but my heart was shattered. And you were right again about me being the one crying then." Seongwoo laughs, trying his best to cover his sobs. He couldn't look at Jisung's face now, he was just waiting for the latter to say something.

"Seongwoo, that's-" Seongwoo then heard Jisung sneezes.

Jisung sneezed.

And that made Seongwoo laughed more. He finally has the gut to look at Jisung who was sniffing his nose, he was surprised to see the other was tearing up too. His face and eyes were red and the wetness on his cheeks werent from the rain. Seongwoo couldn't help but smile.

_This wasn't the right time Seongwoo. You are now just making him more confuse._

"Lets get ourselves some dry clothes, and go to a warmer place" Seongwoo turned around, he didn't realize they were still holding hands by then, but god, does he felt relief when the other didn't pull back his hand and just follow him from behind. 


	11. Chapter 11

They both went to the infirmary after changing their uniform to their PE clothes. Jisung is showing some early signs of fever, he cant stop shivering and he looks pale. So Seongwoo suggested for both of them to stop by the infirmary to see the school's nurse.

"Jisungie?" The nurse asked once she saw both of them standing by the door frame.

 _Jisungie?_ Seongwoo asked himself why the nurse seems to be close with Jisung.

"Oh Eunji-noona, Hi" Jisung said weakly as he plop down at the bed next to where the nurse was standing. The nurse immediately touch Jisung's forehead and took a thermometer to check his body temperature.

"He thinks i have a fever and he won't stop following me if i dont visit the infirmary first" Jisung said with an adorable pout as he points weakly at Seongwoo that is now standing by the bed side.

"Well Seongwoo's right. Your temperature is higher  than usual, im gonna give you some medicine, take it after eating something. Its still lunch time right?"

"You know Seongwoo?"Jisung suddenly asks.

"Ofcourse, he's the cold heart breaker, i had to deal with so many students that were crying saying they were brokenhearted" the nurse sighs, making Jisung laugh in response. Though, Seongwoo's back stiffens

"Im really sorry for causing you so much trouble....uh nurse..?" Seongwoo bows to the nurse, and the nurse just chuckled.

"Hey, you can call me Eunji-noona too, Nice to finally meet the heart wrecker-"

 _its heart wrecker now?_ Seongwoo comments in his mind.

"-I work at the orphanage where Jisung was staying before" she continued.

"Oh I see, Nice to meet you too." Seongwoo bows again. 

_Oh she knows Jisung from the orphanage..._

"Do you have something to eat Jisung? Wait I think I still have some biscuits here-" the nurse asked as she walks to her table to find something for Jisung to eat before taking the medicine.

"Oh! I'll go get something at the cafeteria!" Seongwoo offers, as he rushes out not even waiting for the reply from Jisung and the nurse.

"Well, he's fast." The nurse said, eye-ing Jisung as she picks up a container of food from her bag, "I just remembered i bought lunch today...but oh well, guess im eating this later" the nurse smirks, and winked at Jisung.

"Its not like that okay!" Jisung retorts.

"I didnt say anything Jisungieee~" The nurse now laughing sitting at her chair. 

**___________________**

"Seongwoo, I think you can go to class, you dont have to wait for me here. I dont think ill be able to make it to class, the meds making me drowsy." Jisung explained to Seongwoo who just stood there blankly. The nurse already left them alone to go to the teacher's meeting.

"Oh yeah, sure. O-okay" Seongwoo replied, scratching his nape, not sure if he should leave Jisung alone in the infirmary. 

"I'll be fine...you dont have to worry-" Jisung pauses, his eyes darts to the window opposite to where Seongwoo was standing "-but, I do need help on going home later...." Jisung adds, pulling the blankets to his mouth now, covering his already red cheeks from Seongwoo.

 _Cute._ Seongwoo thought. 

"Oh okay, Ill meet you here after class" Seongwoo said as he walks to the door, trying hard to maintain his composure until he stumbled onto the edge of the door after opening it.

"Oh Im okay, im okay-" he assured eventhough Jisung didnt say anything. He closes the door behind him and leans on it.

 _Now I think im sick_.Seongwoo thought to himself as he feels his heart beating so fast, he's glad the other didn't reject him, yet and not showing signs of disliking him either.

_So does that mean he likes me too?_

Seongwoo smiles at the thought, as he hums all the way to his class, eventhough its still raining outside but the sun is shining inside his mind.

The next few hours of class was a blur to him because he just couldnt stop thinking about Jisung  and the confession he did today. Since its already less than a month until graduation, there wasnt really anything to do in class, his classmates were all just busy planning their graduation trip, which he knows he won't join them either way. He turns his head to see Minhyun reading a book, again. Though the book change but Seongwoo still doesnt understand why Minhyun likes to read poetry books, "it helps me feel things" was the only answer he remembered getting so far. 

"Yah Minhyun" and Minhyun just hums as a reply. Not even sparing a glance at Seongwoo.

"I confessed today" Minhyun closes the book he was reading and finally turns to face him.

"What, how, to Jisung? But Sung- wait why are you wearing sports clothes? We dont have PE today, and its raining outside. Uh doesnt matter, so what happened?"

"Its a long story. But i did it. He didnt seem to look like he's rejecting me though, I dont know.. Im meeting him after class"

"Already?!" Minhyun gasps.

"Well Im just taking him home...he's in the infirmary, he got sick"

"Can't believe you still manage to put someone in the infirmary even when you're the one confessing. Ttlssk."Minhyun scoffs and Seongwoo throws his pencil box at him.

"Yah! Im right okay! I told you every person you rejected ends up in the infirmary-"

"Yah yah, i know okay...I already apologized to the nurse there."

"Wow you actually apologized? What a narcisstic brat.'

Seongwoo doesnt even have the energy to reply back, so he just glared at Minhyun.

"So what happens now?"

"I dont know..." Seongwoo replies, as his gaze turns to the view outside, it has stopped raining and sun's about to come out again, "but I have a great feeling about today...." he adds, he doesnt really hear what Minhyun said next because his mind had wandered off somewhere else...some place where Jisung was probably sleeping soundly.

**____________________**

 

Seongwoo pack his bag as soon as he hears the school bell rings.

"Yah Seongwoo we were supposed to get tteokbokki today!" Minhyun shouts at Seongwoo who was already sprinting to the front door.

"Just go on a date with Jaehwan!" Seongwoo yells back.

"You traitor!" Minhyun responded but it wasnt heard by Seongwoo as he was already out of sight.

When Seongwoo arrives infront of the infirmary's door, he took a deep breath before he opens it and was surprised to see Daniel was there too. The atmosphere felt heavy, he wanders what were they talking about after seeing Jisung's face scrunched up like that.

"Oh hi Daniel" Seongwoo greeted first.

_I guess I wont be taking him home anymore...he thought, he was actually excited on being able to do the task._

"Seongwoo-hyung" Daniel greeted back, "um hyung do you mind taking Jisung-hyung home? I have somewhere to go after this. Can i count you on that?"

It sounded more like an order coming from Daniel, he was probably worried about Jisung, Seongwoo thought. But not that he questioned it, he's more than delighted to do it.

Seongwoo glance at Jisung, who was just sitting on the bed quietly, he looks so weak and it didnt seem like the fever had gone down.

"Ofcourse, I will take care of him, you dont have to worry" Seongwoo replied, trying his best not to sound happy.

"Okay then thankyou so much Seongwoo hyung, i'd better go now. See you at home hyung. Call me if you need me to buy anything" Daniel said before he left them in the infirmary.

"Do you think you can walk?" Seongwoo asked, as he helps Jisung pack his school bag that Daniel probably brought it to him.

"Yeah, i think so" Jisung said, his voice sounded hoarse. 

"I ordered a taxi, we'll just going to have to walk to the front gate." Seongwoo explained as he kneel down to help Jisung wear his shoes.

"Uh um i can do it myse-" Jisung said when Seongwoo was already finish tying his shoes.

"I know.. I just want to do it." Seongwoo replied, he didnt know where his guts is coming from, but he could see Jisung got all red again after he said that. Well atleast he knows Jisung's blood circulation is well. After that, Jisung tried to stand up but as soon as his feet reached the ground, he falls back seated, at the bed again, his headache is making him losing his balance.

Seongwoo chuckles when he sees that, Jisung looked adorable. So he bents down, kneeling but not facing Jisung as he taps his shoulder, "get on." 

"No i just need another minute" Jisung tries to reason.

"Come on, its just until the school's gate, im strong. I wont let you fall, if you're scared the whole school's gonna see us dont worry, i think everyone has gotten back already and i cant have the taxi waiting, the fees gonna be high Jisung-" Seongwoo said, he suddenly could feel the weight on his shoulder, Jisung rested his chin on Seongwoo's shoulder and draped his arms across Seongwoo's chest.

"Im not scared about that... uh- um this is only because i dont want to let the taxi wait" Seongwoo could feel the pout Jisung made behind him and he just grins at that.

"Okay Jisung" Seongwoo said as he tries to stand up, he pulls Jisung's leg to his sides and adjusted Jisung's body on his back.

"Jisung...have you been starving yourself? Why are you so light? The wind will probably blow you off if im not piggybacking you" Seongwoo teases, he was actually worried inside that Jisung felt light on his back.

"Are you teasing me? Did you mean im really heavy or what?" Again, Seongwoo could feel Jisung was still pouting.

"Im serious. You are really light as a feather" Seongwoo replies as they walk out the infirmary. Just like Seongwoo said, there wasnt really anyone left at school except for some teachers left and the security guard.

Seongwoo put Jisung slowly on the backseat of the taxi when they reached it. Jisung was sweating so much, and Seongwoo could feel Jisung's hands were trembling. He sat beside Jisung and let the latter leans his head on his shoulder. If Jisung wasnt sick, this would feel all romantic to him but now he's just worried about Jisung's wellbeing.

They arrived at Jisung's house ten minutes later. Jisung was already sleeping beside him so Seongwoo decided to carry Jisung bridal-style to not let the other wake up. Since he already called Daniel to tell Aunt Mae to open the gate for them so he didnt have to wait outside too long.

He got inside the house and since he had never met Aunt Mae, he just assumed the old lady that welcomed them to the house was her. She told Seongwoo that Jisung's bedroom is on the the second floor and that it was at the end of the hall way. She also told that she made soup for Jisung and that she will send it upstairs, so Seongwoo went ahead and brought Jisung, that was still sleeping soundly on his arms to the said bedroom. Jisung looked really tired, but also beautiful and Seongwoo cant help but just stare at the face until he reached the stairs to go up. Seongwoo went straight to the end of the hall after he climbed the stairs, it was a bit of a struggle to open the door but he managed to open it without waking Jisung up.

Jisung's room was big alright, the walls were painted pastel blue and his bed was the combination of dark blue and gray. He slowly lay Jisung on the bed and put both Jisung's bag and his on the floor next to the bed. Seongwoo then covers Jisung's small and trembling body with a blanket and when he tried to move away from the bed, he felt Jisung grip his wrist.

"Can't you just...stay here?" Seongwoo heard Jisung mumbled, he doesnt know whether Jisung was concious or not because his eyes were closed but he just let the latter hold his wrist as he sat on the bed too.

"If you let me, I will" Seongwoo replied, he could see the weak smile Jisung made and his heartbeat skips at that.

 _I think this is the day I die, but even so, im happy._ Seongwoo thought, trying his best not too move so much, he cant hide his smile anymore as he just stares at Jisung's face.

He brought up his other hand  and pats Jisung's head. When he moved his hand lower to Jisung's cheeks, he could feel the latter snuggling up to his hand. And that made him froze.

_Oh my god._

**___________________**

 

"Mom! Dad!" Daniel yelled, as soon as he sees both his parents going in into the house with luggages. He just got back from school and was surprised to see his parents' car in the driveway of their house.

"Oh my niellie~ I miss you!" His mom said, opening her arms to Daniel to let him hug her. Their mother was still looking good as ever, Daniel still doesnt know how she managed to keep her thin figure when her work before retiring was harsh. Daniel then gave a hug to his dad and helped him carry their luggages inside.

"I didnt know you guys were coming!" Daniel said excitedly.

"Well, surprise surprise! Jisung's graduation is nearing so ofcourse we have to come" his mom explained, "and ofcourse we missed you guys, you guys didnt even come during summer!" His mother exclaimed, and Daniel just chuckled at her since both his parents already know how swamped they were with school activites during summer to even visit their parents in Jeju.

"Where is he by the way? Your brother?" The dad asked.

"Oh, he must be in his room, he got sick in school." 

"Oh no, my poor baby, im gonna go check on him first" his mom said as she went upstairs.

It wasnt even 2 minutes after she went upstairs that she already runs down the stairs.

"Mom, why are you running?" Daniel asked who was on the floor, like a kid,excitedly opening the luggage that his parents brought, as his dad said they bought something for him.

"Why didnt you tell me Jisung got a boyfriend?!" His mom almost screams, it wasnt that shes mad. Its more like she looks excited and happy.

"Huh? Boyfriend? where?" Daniel's now confused.

"Well they are sleeping together on his bed, and I clearly saw Jisung was holding his hand! And the boy's other hand was even on Jisung's cheeks!" His mother shouted excitedly.

"And you just left them there?" His dad, who was scrolling news in his phone finally asked.

"Well, they were so cute! I just took a picture and left!" His mom shows the picture on her phone to both of them. His dad just shook his head, it seemed like he didnt really care but his mom was so excited abouy it.

_Oh Seongwoo-hyung..._

Now Daniel remembers, he had asked Seongwoo to bring Jisung home just now.  _Oh well,_ he thought, guess it will make it so much easier for Seongwoo and Jisung to date if their mom knows about it already.

 _Seongwoo-hyung, be prepared, you cant run from this family now...._ Daniel just smiles as he just continued opening the box of present his parents bought.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy i think ill be ending this story by the 12th chapter, and there may be a sequel this story so....lets just see😌


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im finally done with this OH MY GOD ITS SO SATISFYING CHDJSKXOPALA 
> 
>  
> 
> Dont know if its good but yeaaaa
> 
>  
> 
> oh i just hope its fluffy enough :3

 

* * *

Seongwoo woke up because he suddenly felt hot. He could feel himself sweating under his uniform. He opened his eyes to be greeted with an unfamiliar darkness, and he felt like something was sticking on him.

_I don’t remember sleeping in my bed..did i got back home alrea-_

 

_WAIT FUCK THIS ISNT MY HOUSE_

 

He mentally screamed. Seongwoo tried to sit up, but a person's head was on his chest, an arm enveloping Seongwoo's waist and he suddenly become weak when he realize that it was Jisung. He finally remembered that he had stayed in Jisung's room after dropping him off. He only thought of staying there for awhile but he fell asleep. He stared at the face on his chest. There were lines forming on Jisung's forehead, probably uncomfortable from the position they were in but Seongwoo couldn't stop himself from staring.

 _Seongwoo get your shit together._ _Lift his arm of slowly and gently_ -

Seongwoo thought in his mind as he tries to subtly get away from Jisung. When he finally did, he saw a pout forming on Jisung's lips and he cant helped but chuckled. Jisung is probably still sleeping but may have felt his source of warmth had disappear so Seongwoo took the penguin doll that was on the other side of the bed and put it under Jisung's arm, and the latter immediately hug the doll, tightly.

_Kinda regret doing that now- but he still looks so cute!_

Seongwoo couldn’t resist on taking pictures of Jisung, for research purposes he reasons.

_Now...how should I sneak out? Wait... Daniel's probably in practice right?_

Seongwoo glanced at his watch, it was already 7PM and thought he could just walk out through the front door freely because in his mind, nobody was probably home except for Aunt Mae but she was probably busy doing her job.

 

 

And that's what he did. He had already reached down the stairs and seeing no one was in the living room, he walks out to the hallway that goes to the front door and just when he had passed by the kitchen, a hand crawls up to his arm. He would have screamed if he hadn't turned around to check. But he sees a woman standing, holding both his shoulders and checking him out from his head to his feet. Seongwoo felt confused, did he forgot how Aunt Mae looked like or did Aunt Mae suddenly become younger by the night?

"Uh-" Seongwoo tries to talk but got cut off by the woman in front of him.

"You look healthy and well. You're a bit tall but that's fine, hmm...and you're handsome. So that's a plus" the woman said.

"I’m sorry?" Seongwoo's more confused now.

"Well you are certainly my favourite, I appro-"

"MOM!" Seongwoo got startled at the loud shout. It sounded like Daniel.

"Mom stop making Seongwoo-hyung uncomfortable!" Daniel got his face out from the door, "Hyung, come have dinner with us. The table is all set up. Jisung-hyung is still sleeping right? Just let him be-" Daniel continues but Seongwoo was already blanked out the moment Daniel called the woman in front of him, mom. _That means_.....

"Hi, its very nice to meet you Seongwoo. I’m the mother blessed by her two adorable sons which by the way, one is Jisung. Daniel already filled me in with your situation. And all I can say is, step up the game Seongwoo. You are a fine young man. I love my son, but Its partly my fault that I raised him to be that dense." She sighed, "okay so anyways, come and eat with us!" She was already pulling Seongwoo inside the room, which was apparently the dining room and he could see a man, looking a bit older besides Daniel, sitting at the end of table.

_Is that the Dad...? Holy shit im eating with....Jisung's parents? What is going on here??!!!_

"Hello there young man, how are you?" The man speaks, it sounded more serious in Seongwoo's nervous mind.

"Uh I’m good...i think" Seongwoo gulps, as the 'mom' gestured him to sit beside her.

"Don’t worry about Jisung, Mae made some soup for him for when he wakes up." The woman smiled, and it almost felt like Seongwoo was looking at Jisung.

_Jisung has his mother's smile._

Jising resembles so much of his mother even though they weren't actually related by blood.

 _Guess it really was true when they said if you spent a lot of time with someone you love, you will eventually look like each other._ Seongwoo thought, as he also responded with a smile.

"Oh um y-yeah, uh-" he tries to talk, but he didn’t know what to call her.

"You can just call me Jane" the woman said as she scoops the rice to on everyone's bowl.

Not that Seongwoo was shock because his parents are like that too but that's only because they have lived abroad, but it was just unusual, in Korea, which is they say, the east country of common courtesy...

"My mom's a bit......radical? She's almost a westerner" Daniel explained making all of them giggled. Seongwoo finally saw the dad laughing. And he actually looks a lot nicer that way. "and you can just call my dad mister in case you feel awkward calling his name. Because i know he does look...intimidating but he's actually just really shy " Daniel continues, his dad cleared his throat and smiled thinly.

Seongwoo just nods and said "Thank you for having me for dinner...Mister and Jane." He casually replies and bows to them which made all of them laugh and that made Seongwoo all the more confused.

"Its okay, let's eat" Jane said still laughing, ensuring Seongwoo to eat.

"Thank you for the food" he replies, before taking his first spoonful of rice.

 

* * *

 

Jisung finally woke up around 9PM and he was drenched in sweat. Although he feel light headed but he told Aunt Mae that he will eat downstairs when she brought up some food to him. So he took a short shower before coming down.

He almost thought he was dreaming when he came down to the living room seeing his dad on the armchair near the fireplace, Daniel laying on the floor playing on his phone and his mom, on the sofa, looking at photo albums with another person, it almost felt like christmas all over again.

 

 _But.....Wait isn't that Seongwoo_?

 

"Mom? Dad?" He called when no one realized he was there.

"Oh my, Jisung! My baby! How are you feeling? I miss you! Have you eaten?" His mom said getting up from the sofa and enveloping him to a warm hug. Jisung was startled...not at his mom hugging him, but at Seongwoo who was looking at him smiling.

"I’m fine mom and i miss you too..it was just a slight fever..but why is Seongwoo here? I mean...with you guys?" Jisung asked when his mom released him from the hug.

"Oh? Well he joined us for dinner." His mom replied, "and im letting him see the photo albums...of you" she adds, chuckling.

"Mom! Oh my god" Jisung said as he covers his face to cover the embarrassment.

"What? Dont worry, he said you were cute" His mom whispers, making Jisung's face more redder.

"Sorry Jisung. for looking at your pictures" Seongwoo tries to amend.

"That’s not what I meant- uh um hi dad, I called you this morning, i didn’t knew you guys were coming...." Jisung changes his focus to his dad who was just staying silent all this time.

"Your graduation is in a few weeks. Of course we should come" His dad replied.

"Well, I could've gone and pick you guys up at the airport" Jisung pouts, and Seongwoo grinned at that. They looked so close it almost made him jealous...

"Don’t sweat it, son" his dad said, "go on, have your dinner. You still have to eat medicine" he adds.

"Let me accompany you eat" Seongwoo offered which Jisung tried to reject but his mom already pushed Seongwoo of the sofa, smirking. And that made Jisung thinks... _What the hell is my mom planning?_

When they both reached the kitchen, Jisung sat at the kitchen counter, waiting for Aunt Mae to heat up his food and Seongwoo just followed him as he sits beside Jisung.

"Do you feel okay?" Seongwoo asks

"Y-yeah. Uh- thank you... for everything I think." Jisung said, not looking at him. Seongwoo bet Jisung's shy, looking at how red Jisung's ears were.

"I’m sorry I looked through your photo albums...without your permission" and Jisung turned his face at that.

"Oh no, I wasn't mad Seongwoo..I’m just...I cant believe you already met my parents..."  _This is all going to fast.._ He thought.

"Yeah well...they were nice.. I didn’t know they were here either. I tried to sneak out not knowing they were waiting for me in the dining room" Seongwoo said laughing as he remembers how funny the situation was. He glanced at Jisung who was looking at him blankly.

"So you liked them? My parents I mean...even though they aren’t my real parents.." And Seongwoo smiles at that.

"I do, they are really nice. I can't believe your mom's that old though...she looked so young and beautiful! And you actually resembled her alot. I mean, the way you both smile is the same. Its very weirdly enchanting?" Seongwoo explained and he could see Jisung turned his face away again, his ears was even more redder.

"Here Jisung, as for the medicine you needed to take, i left them beside the glass of water there. I need to clean up the pantry, your mom brought so many things" Aunt Mae said, while giving Jisung his food and Seongwoo just smiled at her, there really were a lot of boxes full of food and side dishes that he also had to helped carry.

"Thank you Aunt Mae" Jisung replied and chuckled, probably already has an inkling at how much his mom had brought.

"Do you want some?" Jisung offered but Seongwoo quickly rejected saying he had already eaten a lot. It was quiet for awhile and Seongwoo was just sitting there, staring at Jisung who was eating. And Jisung didn't really mind. It was weird too he thought, how he didn’t feel odd when someone was staring at him while he's eating. He actually liked it...maybe because it was Seongwoo?

"Your family's great." Seongwoo suddenly says and Jisung could actually see the face of an adoration on Seongwoo's face when he turned to him.

"I'm sure your family's great too" Jisung said, as he took another spoonful of rice into his mouth. 

"Yeah..that. I guess they are great." Seongwoo just smiled as he looks away from Jisung.

 

**______________________**

 

 

"Seongwoo yah~ you're staying here tonight right?" Jisung's mom asked as he and Jisung walked in into the living room where everybody else were.

"Uh-" Seongwoo glanced at Jisung, either Jisung didnt hear it or he's ignoring it because Jisung was just staring blankly at his mom.

"Hyung you should stay! It's late!" Daniel suddenly chimes in.

"Yeah, stay here please. I would feel bad if my guest go home alone late at night. You can stay at the gues-" Jisung's father got cut off.

"Ah yea! Stay in Jisung's room. Both of you are friends....right?" Jisung's mom slightly emphasized the word friends, "There's only four rooms in this house and the fourth room hasn't been clean for awhile and it has become a storage now" her mom continues, blinking rapidly trying to tell Seongwoo to accept the offer.

Seongwoo glance at Jisung again, and he didnt show any reactions.

"Um, yeah i guess so-" Seongwoo decides, he's pretty tired to walk home now actually. And since that meant spending more time with Jisung, who would've rejected it.

"Great! Well since Jisung is a bit sick too, you can watch after him! The bed's big for you two right?" Her mom questions, looking at Jisung. 

"Uh y-yeah. I think so-" Jisung pauses, "Uh well I'll go sleep now. I mean, Seongwoo if you wanna uhm I dont know, come-" Jisung tried to talk but it was obvious he was shy, and that made Seongwoo smiled.

"Yeah, i'll go with you right now. Mister and Jane, goodnight, thankyou for letting me stay here. And Daniel, thanks. I will see you all tomorrow" Seongwoo greeted them goodnight as he follows Jisung from behind to the latter's room. He could actually hear squealing and giggling from Jisung's mom and Daniel, and Jisung's father sighing.

 

 

Seongwoo was done cleaning himself and has change into the clothes that Daniel let him borrow since Jisung's clothes were a bit smaller for him. 

"Uh, I can sleep on the floor if you don't feel comfortable-" he suggested when he walks into the room.

"No!" Jisung almost shouted, "u-uh i mean. I would feel more uncomfortable if you sleep on the floor..." he continues, but his eyes were looking elsewhere.

That made Seongwoo's heart skips a beat.

_So is he saying he would rather have me sleeping with him..on the bed? Together....? After all that has happened today?_

"Ah, okay" Seongwoo gently sits at the edge of the bed.

"So-" both of them spoke concurrently.

"You should talk first" Seongwoo turns his head to look at Jisung, his leg was crossed and his back leaning against the headboard. Seongwoo finds him cute in that position.

"Uh so about what you said today.... I mean,--" Jisung was looking out of place, and Seongwoo kind of knows where this is going, he was pretty much ready for the rejection. He was already making a list of a joke to tell to make it less awkward when he will be rejected. But he was just kind of surprised that Jisung wanted to tell him now, considering the fact that they're gonna spend a night together, on the same bed.

"It's okay, you can say it. I know you dont like--" Seongwoo tries to ease Jisung by saying it first.

"I like you too."

_Or not._

_"_ Huh?" He could see how red Jisung's ear were now.

"I said...ilikeyoutoo."

"Oh" and Seongwoo couldn't speak. Gone are all the lame jokes he prepared inside his head. 

_I dont think a Knock Knock joke would be appropriate now... or would it?_

"Just... i dont know if i'll be a good boyfriend? Uh i dont know how these thing works.. do i become your boyfriend or...wait you didn't actually asked me to be your boyfriend right? That was out of line, i'm sorry uh--" and Seongwoo tries to calm himself after hearing that though he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"Jisung...do you want to be my boyfriend?" Seongwoo calmly asked, he could feel his heart beat is getting faster that it should.

"Yeah....." jisung replied, in a small voice.

"Okay. Im yours then." Seongwoo didn't actually meant to say that out loud but it came out and god, was he so embarassed.

Jisung had already pulled the duvet above his head, and Seongwoo can hear some incoherent mumblings under.

"Jisung, are you shy?"he asked, not that he wasn't but heck, they are going to sleep together on the same bed, he needs to pass the shy phase so he could actually get some sleep.... well... unless ??

"Ob corz-- im sh- " and Seongwoo decided to turn off the light. Leaving the room dark.

"Its dark now, I wont see your face. You can come out-- i dont want my day-first boyfriend to die from not getting oxygen." He suggested teasingly. And he could see small movements of the duvet going down from Jisung's face.

"We'll talk again tomorrow. Let's just sleep okay? And if you regret it after a good night sleep, you can tell me in the morning" Seongwoo spoke, in his tad joking tone as he sat on the bed, sitting next to Jisung now. Jisung instantly turned to him at that.

"Seongwoo, when i said i like you... i meant it. Not even a good night sleep would make me regret it." 

Seongwoo suddenly become flustered. He stared back the Jisung's eyes, he feels like he's seeing stars and fireworks when Jisung look at him like that even when the room was almost dark.

"Jisung..... what makes you think I can sleep after you said that?!" Seongwoo covers his mouth, his lips are twitching as he can't help himself from smiling like an idiot.

"O-oh, sorry I was just....trying to convince you that i'm serious about this" Jisung bit his lower lip, he felt like he was saying it at the wrong time.

"Oh my god Jisung you're gonna make my heart burst!" Seongwoo screams on the pillow he had took to cover his face. 

"But I do feel like I dont know much about you Seongwoo. Like, okay i dont really know how dating works but I do think I atleast should know what you favourite colour is? Or your favourite subject?"

"Pfft-" Seongwoo laughs loudly at the last question, "seriously, you want to know my favourite subject? What a nerd" Seongwoo teases. Both of them were lying on their backs now, staring at the ceiling of Jisung's room, he moves a bit finding a comfortable position before he continues saying "yellow."

"Huh?" 

"My favourite colour. It's yellow. It used to be black."

"How did it change to yellow?"

"Because your colour is yellow."

"Huh?" Jisung is more puzzled.

"You. Everytime i see the colour yellow, i think about you. And it's a nice feeling. That's why it's my favourite."

Jisung didn't reply to that. He couldn't. He couldn't reply because there were no words and sentence that he could form to describe his feelings. He just feels content, and happy. The last time he was this happy was when he was voted to become the Student Council President, and maybe, just maybe, being Seongwoo's boyfriend was another title he had actually hoped for but he just didn't realize it sooner.

It was quiet for awhile until Seongwoo finally spoke, thinking Jisung had fallen asleep, "Goodnight Jisung, I'll see you tomorrow."

And that night, sleeping was the hardest task to be done

 

For both of them.

 

 

 

**_Outside Jisung's room. . ._ **

 

"Wokay! Ten thousand won from both of you!" Jisung's mom whispered excitedly. Three of them we outside of Jisung's door, trying hear their conversation.

"Grrr Jisung hyung could've waited atleast a week! And that twenty thousand would've been mine!" Both Daniel and his Dad hand in ten thousand won to her.

"How did you know Jisung actually likes him back?" The dad asked, admitting his defeat. They had a playful bet on whether Jisung and Seongwoo would be together before tomorrow, Daniel and his Dad had scoffed at her saying Jisung would atleast need a week to say yes to Seongwoo, which they weren't actually wrong, because Jisung had been preparing his heart for almost a week to admit that he had feelings for Seongwoo, they were just late.

"He let Seongwoo sleeps on his bed" The mom replied, smiling while remembering the scenes where Jisung felt awkward sharing a bed with anyone before, even when he was a child, Jisung wouldn't want to sleep with other person on the same bed. That's why when she asked Jisung about them sharing the room together, she was surprised that Jisung didn't say no. And that's how she knows, his son, felt the same way about Seongwoo.

 

 

 

**Graduation Day.**

 

 

"You really won't go easy on me huh." Jisung whispered on Seongwoo's ear.

"Who said I was ever gonna go easy on you Jisung?" Seongwoo whispered back. He could see the pout sticking out from Jisung lips. 

_Adorable._

They were at their school's graduation ceremony, and them as the top two students in their grade, they got to sit next to eachother before getting their diploma. They started dating after that night on Jisung's house. Nothing really changed between them after but school life felt happier for Seongwoo and Minhyun was glad that his bestfriend is finally in a relationship because he can't stand another ranting session from Seongwoo about how being in a relationship is the worst kind of connection made with another person. And now that he was finally in one, Seongwoo couldn't stop clinging onto Jisung the whole time, and being sulky when Jisung would spent more time on his council duties because not that he wants to admit it, but Seongwoo was just jealous since Sungwoon is still also in the council. Sungwoon had known about their relationship because Jisung told him immediately as he didn't want Sungwoon to learn it from someone else, knowing news related to Seongwoo always travels fast. They didn't talk for awhile as Jisung thought it would be better to leave Sungwoon some space and his brother, Daniel has been spending a lot of time with Sungwoon, taking Sungwoon to all his dance practice and going on to coffee dates and study dates. Daniel calls it 'Sungwoon's Distraction Time' and he was satisfied with it. Seongwoo just hopes that Sungwoon would accept Daniel's feelings one day.

It was a minute before Seongwoo was called to give his Valedictory speech when,

"Hey, I wouldn't hesitate one bit to kiss you if you continue to pout like that" Seongwoo teases, smiling when he saw Jisung's ears turn red.

_Now, without further ado, let's welcome our Valedictorian, to give his speech and to conclude today's opening ceremony---_

"Why don't you?" Jisung teasingly asked back, he knows Seongwoo wouldn't dare to do it with everyone's around, and even his parents are sitting at the back with the other parents 

Or thats what he thought.

_\----- Ong Seongwoo!_

Seongwoo stood up. He stood infront of Jisung's chair, he bend a bit towards Jisung and Jisung could see the reflection of himself on Seongwoo's eyes, at that moment he felt loved. He felt as though Seongwoo was showing him he was his whole world.

And just then, Seongwoo kissed him. On his lips. It was short because just when Jisung wanted to reciprocate it, Seongwoo backed up and winked at him before he continues walking to the stage to give his speech. He had almost forgotten that everyone's eyes were on them until he could only hear cheers and hundreds of hands clapping being thrown at Seongwoo.

Jisung sighs, when a sudden realization hits him.

He actually made it through highschool, together with Seongwoo. 

 

 

 

 

 

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DO YALL THINK PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEW BCS I THOUGHT OF WRITING ANOTHER ONGSUNG SO YEAAAAA YA GIRL NEED FEEDBACKS WHETHER SHE SHOULD STOP WRITING OR NOT HEWHEW 
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for the all caps, im so excited to finally post this


End file.
